El Mundo Según el Lente con que se Mira…
by Kinnetik Ishisu
Summary: Una historia sobre amor, amistad, intriga y fútbol. Wakabayashi, Schneider, Tsubasa, Santana y personajes originales juntos viviendo locuras más allá de lo que esperaban y pruebas más duras de lo que esperaban también...
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente! Aquí KinnetikIshisu incursionando en el mundo de Tsubasa. Este fanfic lo tenía hace rato en mente pero quería darle verdadera forma. Seguirá unos cuantos capítulos más y se aceptan peticiones. Déjenme uno que otro comentario, sí?

Disfruten

El Mundo Según el Lente con que se Mira…

Capítulo I

Era una fría y estúpida tarde de invierno. No me malinterpreten, yo amo la lluvia, es sólo que el día era estúpido y consecuentemente, la lluvia además de la tarde que lo acompañaba se volvió estúpida también.

Era mi primer día en el Colegio Francés de Berlín o **Französisches Gymnasium, **siendo gymnasium como le denominan en este loco país a uno de los tipos de secundaria. Pero no es la secundaria cualquiera, no, no. Es la secundaria de gramática, la de los niños genios, la de los que su idea de orgasmo es haber completado todos los ejercicios de las extensas tareas que nos dejan para poder llevar las evoluciones de estos cursos que son todavía más difíciles y son obligatorios para los estudiantes de 12° año. Y sé que no debería quejarme, porque hay otros que sufren de esto hasta el 13° año. Imaginen salir a los 20 de la secundaria, qué horror! Ya suficiente trauma tengo con tener 19, estar en último año en un país totalmente nuevo cuyo sistema educativo me es desconocido y además que esté lloviendo…

¿Pero cómo vine a parar aquí? Si me permiten, haré una breve reseña de cómo pasó.

Mi madre, la flautista italiana Annia Fiato se casó con un noble español llamado Alejandro del Castillo y García y se fueron a vivir a Centroamérica, donde mi padre empezó sus negocios de comercio de café. Allí nací yo, una chica de cabello largo –ahora- y café, ojos del mismo color y blanca como un muerto. Éramos felices, en realidad todo iba extremadamente bien hasta que mi madre murió dando a luz a mi hermanito y mi padre se sumió en la depresión -en una tarde se le fue su compañera y el heredero varón que todo hombre anhela. Para entonces, yo tenía 14 años y traté de sacar a mi padre adelante, pero simplemente él se había dado por vencido.

"Sabes Isabella," me dijo una tarde que estábamos juntos frente al fuego en nuestra enorme casa, "tal vez tenga que hacer un viaje muy largo en el cual no te pueda llevar…"

"¿Y cuándo volverás?" Pregunté yo confundida. Padre nunca había salido de gira sin la familia –y en ese momento la familia era yo.

"No lo sé. Será un viaje largo. Pero si no nos volviéramos a ver, debes saber que yo te quiero muchísimo y que eres lo que me da ganas de vivir. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

Papá siempre hablaba de calamidades, era su manera de bromear y a la vez de hacerme aceptar el hecho de que algo trágico podía volver a pasar. "Ay Pa! No hable tonterías que me asusta!" lo regañé en lo que lo abrazaba. Él me devolvió el abrazo y luego me invitó a comer pizza. Qué iba a saber yo que esa era la última conversación que iba yo a tener con él. Poco después partió a Italia y el automóvil en el que estaba perdió los frenos y cayó en un precipicio. Al menos esa fue la versión que me dio su mano derecha, Shiki Sakamoto, que fue el que cremó el cuerpo y trajo las cenizas hasta casa, donde yo pudiera enterrarlas a la par de mi madre y mi hermano. Nunca me sentí más sola que aquel día.

A la hora de leer el testamento, la compañía y los demás bienes quedaron a mi nombre. Sin embargo, la ley no me permitía hacerme cargo de ellos así que el señor Sakamoto se convirtió en mi albacea, el que debía administrar todo. De inmediato se decidió que debía salir del país: "Debe cambiar de aires, Isabella-san. Venderé su casa y le enviaré lo vital al internado al que la envío en España."

"Pero yo no quiero irme! Todos mis amigos están aquí y los recuerdos de mi familia también" protesté. "Isabella-san… Aquí ya no está su familia. Aquí a Isabella-san ya no le queda nada…" esgrimió Sakamoto con una lúgubre expresión. Y en ese momento comprendí que mi vida no valía ni un centavo, entonces, para qué resistirme?

Partí casi de inmediato a España y fui a parar al Real Colegio Alfonso XII, en Madrid. Estaba en plena adolescencia y de luto así que pueden ustedes imaginar como me fue. No tomaba en cuenta a nadie, pues nadie entendía por lo que yo estaba pasando. Panda de idiotas todos…Uno de mis compañeros se enteró de mi historia y como yo no hablaba con nadie ni le hacía caso a sus tonterías, osó decir que mi padre se había suicidado sólo para escapar de una hija tan rara como yo. Hasta la fecha, ese chico todavía lleva las marcas de mis uñas en su cara de cuando me le tiré encima a golpearlo. Se necesitó de tres frailes de los que nos daban clases para separarme de él.

Los años pasaron, hice unos cuantos amigos que me ayudaron a pelear contra el chico y su banda de estúpidos. Sin embargo, el año pasado, una de las peleas fue tal, que desató una violenta disputa entre todo el colegio. Hubo tantos heridos entre los primeros años, que nos expulsaron a mis amigos y a mí del colegio junto con el chico de las cicatrices y sus secuaces. Nunca había visto al señor Sakamoto tan enojado, ja ja ja. Pero mi imprudencia me ganó que me refundieran en este horrible colegio en Alemania, en donde todos hablan un idioma que casi no manejo, me perdí el primer día, llegué tarde a todas mis clases y ahora está lloviendo, tengo frío y no tengo a nadie que me ayude.

"Demonios!!" grité a nadie en particular mientras dejaba la seguridad del techo en el cual estaba refugiada, decidida a empaparme, al diablo todo. "Estúpida Alemania, estúpido chico de las cicatrices, estúpido Sakamoto y sus estúpidos contactos que me refundieron en este estúpido lugar que--"

"Oye, estás bien?" alguien preguntó a mis espaldas en lo que tiraba una gran patada a un charco enfrente mío. Congelada en esa posición, encontré a dos chicas que me miraban curiosamente. Al parecer, una de ellas, la de cabello negro azulado, un poco menos pálida que yo y con una sombrilla azul, me había hablado en español. La otra, rubia, blanca también, se escondía detrás de su amiga, mientras sostenía su sombrilla roja.

"Emmm, pues sí, sólo que ha sido un mal día, creo…ja ja ja" respondí, recuperando una pose digna. _¨Claro, con razón no tengo amigos, si me comporto como una lunática, gritando a la salida del colegio...¨_

"Ja ja, no estás sola. Si hubieras visto mi primer día…" se rió la de cabello azul mientras extendía su mano derecha; "Mi nombre es Shery. Creo que tú eres Isabella, no? Estamos en las mismas clases básicas."

"Pues si, soy yo. Mucho gusto, " contesté mientras estrechaba su mano. "Igual. Esta cobarde por aquí es Marie Schneider, que no es muy buena con la gente nueva" dijo Shery señalando a la chica escondida detrás de ella.

"No soy cobarde!" protestó la rubia en un español inseguro, tornándose carmesí al ver mi sorpresa de que lo hablaba. "Tomo español como uno de los idiomas que debemos aprender." aclaró.

"Yo no me quejo. Tampoco hablo alemán muy bien que digamos…" dije yo, tendiéndole la mano en señal amistosa.

Compartiendo sombrilla con Shery, aprendí que ella era una eminencia proveniente de México con una beca ofrecida por el gobierno, y que ya vivía en Alemania desde hace bastante tiempo. También era fan de un futbolista japonés llamado Kojiro Kyuga, quien quiera que fuera. Yo no sé nada de soccer. Marie era obviamente nativa del país y vivía no muy lejos de ahí con sus padres y su hermano. Les conté un poco de mí, al menos lo básico sin ahondar en detalles y empezamos a hablar de música. Justo cuando llegábamos a la parada de autobús al frente del colegio y Shery y Marie cerraban sus sombrillas, un Lamborghini dio una loca vuelta a la esquina y parqueó violentamente justo frente a nosotras. El problema fue que justo frente a nosotras había un gran charco de agua mugrosa:

"Cierren las fosas nasales y encomiéndensen a su santo favoritooooo!!" alcancé a gritar antes de que la ola que fabricó el carro -gracias a su contacto con el charco- nos cubriera por completo.

Después de salir del shock, nos miramos, comprobando que todas estábamos bañadas en lodo y goteábamos miserablemente. Del ofensivo Lamborghini salió un rubio alto, de tez blanca y cuerpo musculoso. Aunque claro, eso lo vio Shery. Yo sólo vi a un ser gigante y borroso saliendo de una mancha blanca, ya que el agua me había robado los anteojos y no veía ni pio. Se debieron haber caído cuando traté de huir –inútilmente, sí- de la ola del mal.

"Están bien, chicas?" preguntó el ser en un alemán pausado y grave.

"No gracias a ti, pelmazo!!" gritó Shery enfurecida en lo que escurría su camisa.

"Karl!! Esto es el colmo!! Te juro que mamá se enterará de esto!!" Marie se unió a la pelea mientras el hombre trataba de buscar una excusa para defenderse, aunque no hubiera una posible.

Yo por mientras –aunque me moría por unirme a mis nuevas amigas en la regañada contra el infeliz ese- tuve que arrodillarme y tantear alrededor en un valiente intento de localizar mis gafas –eran Fila, por favor. Me iría hasta Mordor por encontrarlas!- Justo cuando creí sentirlas bajo mi mano izquierda, una sombra negra las movió fuera de mi alcance.

"¡Oiga! ¡Las necesito, que no está viendo, tarado?!" injurié hacia la figura, harta de la vida.

"Permítame…" dijo la sombra en lo que me tomó de un brazo para levantarme. "Déjeme limpiarlas un poco. Me temo que uno de los lentes está roto. Mis disculpas en nombre mío y de Schneider…"

Sentí que la sombra retiraba el cabello mojado de mi cara y me colocaba los anteojos. Con el barullo que estaban armando Marie, Shery y Schneider, la lluvia y el frío, me costó un poco enfocarme. El primer intento me dejó ver a un chico alto, con un suéter verde y una gorra blanca. Cerré los ojos y cuando los volví a abrir, noté que tenía cabello negro.

"Mi nombre es Wakabayashi Genzo. De nuevo, cuanto lo siento… Entre Schneider y yo pagaremos el arreglo de sus anteojos." Y en el último intento, por el lente aún intacto, noté unos ojos negros profundos que me miraban con vergüenza. Me pregunto como esos ojos anularon el cansancio, el frío, los anteojos Fila rotos y el barullo de Schneider, Marie y Shery…

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Notas:

Primero que todo, gracias por leer. Luego, una pequeña advertencia: yo no sé alemán!! Me las arreglé con un traductor en línea y un poco de ingenio para las líneas de la gente.

Que disfruten y por fis, pónganmen uno que otro review, sí?

_En el capítulo anterior..._

Y en el último intento, por el lente aún intacto, noté unos ojos negros profundos que me miraban con vergüenza. Me pregunto cómo esos ojos anularon el cansancio, el frío, los anteojos Fila rotos y el barullo de Schneider, Marie y Shery…

**Capítulo II**

Bajando la mirada y haciendo que limpiaba más los anteojos, retrocedí un poco de esos ojos. Me perturbaban, aunque no sabía por qué. Shery se distrajo por esto y me volvió a ver:

"Oye? ¿Estás bien? ¡Oh, mira, tu anteojos! ¡¡Schneider!! ¡Mira! ¡Le han quebrado los anteojos a Isabella, par de tontos! " dijo Shery en lo que tomaba mis maltratadas gafas y las blandía en frente del rubio.

"Shery, dale las gafas… No creo que pueda ver nada sin ellas…" murmuró el chico de la gorra, Wakabayashi creo, mientras trataba de quitárselas a Shery.

" Ah, tú, Wakabayashi! No creas que me he olvidado de ti! Ya te hemos dicho Marie y yo miles de debes ser la voz de la razón de su dúo de pacotilla! Miren estos anteojos, son Fila. Oh, por Dios! Han arruinado unos anteojos Fila. Ustedes saben cuánto cuestan éstos?" siguió regañando Shery mientras Wakabayashi hacía lo posible por calmarla.

"Siendo sinceros, Wakabayashi y yo podríamos pagar esos anteojos cualquier día de la semana con lo que ganamos en el Bayern ahora …" dijo Schneider presuntuosamente.

Para que lo dijo… Sherry acometió contra él a golpes mientras Marie y Wakabayashi trataban de contenerla. Yo por mientras, recogí mis pobres anteojos del suelo donde Shery los había dejado caer. Me los puse y descubrí que el otro lente se había roto también. Simplemente perfecto… Hoy no era mi día. Por entre lo que podía ver, me alejé del grupo y tomé la sana decisión de buscar un taxi; no le dije a la gente que en realidad los anteojos eran irrecuperables pues eran una de las pocas cosas que se pudieron recuperar de cuando mi padre murió en el accidente…

...

Al día siguiente no fui al colegio. Como a las 11 de la mañana, decidí ir a arreglar mis anteojos e ir a vagabundear un poco. Con suerte, me quedaría tiempo para averiguar que tren o autobús me podía llevar a la ciudad de Bochum, en Nordrhein-Westfalen. Queda bastante lejos de Berlín y debía planear mi viaje con cuidado, pues en Julio se realizaría el Love Parade en Bochum y yo debía estar ahí. El Love Parade, contrariamente a lo que piensen, tiene muy poco que ver con el amor; es así como una de las mayores fiestas de trance y música electrónica al aire libre y para este año, DJ Tiesto –mi gran obsesión- se presentaría allí. Se pronosticaba que las lluvias producto del temporal que sufríamos acabarían pronto y seguirían los días soleados hasta finales de agosto.

Pero, como ya ustedes saben, hay días en que el diablo anda suelto. Salí de mi casa, por el Mendelssohn-Bartholdy Park y tomé el tren en la estación Anhalter Bahnhof. En una gran y buena teoría debería haberme bajado en Yorck, tomar un bus e ir a la calle Geisberg, donde estaba la tienda de anteojos que buscaba. Sin embargo, como me dolían los ojos ya que no llevaba gafas, me dormí y sin saberlo, me pasé de Yorck y fui a parar a la estación de Friedenau, a horas de mi destino. Me bajé del tren y como una tonta turista, tuve que ir a comprar un mapa, caminar 55 minutos a la estación de metro más cercana, vagar en él por más de dos horas hasta que llegué a la estación Viktoria-Luise Platz, cerca de la óptica a donde me había recomendado la señora de limpieza que fuera a arreglar mis lentes. Por una vez el cielo me miró con misericordia y pude llegar al lugar antes que cerraran. Debía haber tenido una cara de loca, porque el anciano detrás del mostrador nada más tomó las gafas que le tendí y me señaló un sillón que me supo a gloria. Tardó como una hora en arreglarlas y me cobró un ojo de la cara. Pero he de confesar que quedaron como si nunca les hubiera pasado nada y al final desembolsé lo que me pidió. Sin dinero, cansada, con hambre pero con anteojos nuevos, me resigné a caminar hasta Mendelssohn- Bartholdy. Eran ya las 7 de la noche y calculaba que llegaría a casa como a las 9 y 30. Ya que nadie me miraba, me fui por la calle Motz: el distrito gay. La música electrónica de los bares gays y sus personajes eran demasiado interesantes para mí y desde que llegué a la ciudad, no veía la hora de pasar por ahí. Allí, por muy extraño que parezca, ocurrió mi segundo encuentro curioso…

...

'_Maldito Wakabayashi, dónde diablos está_?' pensó Kojiro Hyuga con amargura, entre el estridente escándalo de recordando su conversación con el super portero hace 2 días :

_"Te recogeré a la salida del metro de Nollendorfplatz, en la salida por la calle Motz, apenas llegues. Ya Tsubasa y Anego llegaron y Misaki llegará un día después que tu. Espero a los otros la otra semana." dijo Wakabayashi en lo que Hyuga medio lo escuchaba por el altavoz mientras empacaba sus pertenencias en su conocida bolsa café. _

_"Llegaré como a las 8 de la noche. Más te vale estar allí o…" amenazó Hyuga. _

_"Ja ja ja, sí, lo sé. Seré víctima de tu super nuevo tiro, ja ja ja. Nos veremos…" _

Hyuga sabía que Wakabayashi había lanzado este pretexto de fiesta no por el hecho de celebrar su traslado al Bayern, sino por ver a sus amigos y de paso tratar de animarlo. Maki y él habían decido cancelar la boda apenas 1 mes antes de realizarla por una situación que les hizo ver que en verdad hubiera sido un error seguir juntos. Un día que él estuvo de visita en Japón, en broma, Ken le preguntó en frente de Maki qué prefería, si a ella o al soccer. Él contesto que el soccer por supuesto, con ánimos de molestar a la muchacha. Ella se rió y contestó que también el softball era todo para ella y que si se pudiera casar con el deporte, lo cortaría en un santiamén.

Después de esto, Hyuga sintió que las cosas no eran iguales. Él no podía viajar a Japón tanto como quería ya que el entrenamiento era demasiado importante para el próximo campeonato. El Sampdoria se les acercaba peligrosamente y Akai Tomeya en la defensa se había tornado casi tan molesto como Shingo en la ofensiva. Los rivales seguían creciendo y él debía crear un nuevo tiro si quería mantenerse en la cima. Maki, por su parte, había estado en extremo ocupada con el campeonato de softball y con su entrenamiento. Aunque lo que habían afirmado ese día había sido en broma, pronto se tornó realidad para ambos al ver que sus carreras despegaban. Un mes antes de la boda, recibió la visita de su prometida en su apartamento en Italia:

_"Los paparazzi harán fiesta con esto, sabes? 'Futura estrella del softball japonés en visitas inmorales al Tigre'" bromeó Hyuga después de besarla. Maki sonrió débilmente mientras se sentaba en unos de los sillones individuales._

_ "Kojiro, tenemos que hablar…" susurró ella tan bajo que le costó a Hyuga oírle. Hyuga se sentó en el sillón frente a ella, presintiendo que había llegado la hora de la verdad. _

_"Te escucho…" "Creo que esto no te tomará por sorpresa. Eres muy perceptivo y sé por tus ojos que esperabas poder ignorar esta situación que tenemos… Yo creo que es mejor que pospongamos la boda, al menos por unos meses…" dijo Maki mirándolo fijamente._

_ "Al menos hasta que nuestras carreras se establezcan y podamos pensar en una vida juntos…" _

_"Maki… Yo creo que unos meses no van a ser suficientes. Tu carrera va a tomar tiempo en consolidarse y la mía se está tornando mejor cada día. Yo quiero una vida contigo, hijos que lleven mi apellido y retirarme del soccer hasta que mis piernas ya no den más, pero no veo como podemos lograr eso con nuestras vidas tomando los cursos que llevan…" dijo Kojiro seriamente._

_ "Estoy de acuerdo. Como siempre, pensamos igual…" sonrió la muchacha sin muchas ganas. _

_"Creo que aquí la pregunta que te hizo Ken aquel día en Japón es la clave: dime Kojiro, qué prefieres, a mí o a tu carrera?"_

_Hyuga permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos. '_Respóndele que a ella, por supuesto_!' gritó una vocecilla en la cabeza de Hyuga. '¿_Pero es que en serio la prefiero a ella_?' se preguntó. "Maki, yo…" _

_La chica sonrió amablemente y su mirada lo decía todo. "Yo creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta, Kojiro-kun…" Maki se levantó de su asiento lentamente._

_ "Yo te amo, en serio. Lo sabes, verdad?" dijo el muchacho, levantándose también. _

_"Yo también te amo. Tanto para no atarte a mí ni yo atarme a ti sabiendo que tú prefieres el soccer a mí y que yo prefiero el softball a ti. Nuestras carreras son nuestros sueños, lo han sido desde mucho antes de conocernos. No estamos dispuestos a renunciar a nuestros sueños por el otro: eso quiere decir que pese a que nos amemos, no estamos los suficientemente enamorados para pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos sin reprocharnos de las decisiones que tomaríamos ahora."_

_ "Eres una chica sabia, Maki. Me gustaría que esto hubiera terminado de otra manera…" dijo Hyuga abrazándola. "Estaré pendiente de ti, debes lograr triunfar. Sólo entonces sabré que esto fue lo correcto…" _

_"Sabes que lo es. Las cosas son de esta manera porque no pueden trabajar de ninguna otra" susurró la chica mientras abrazaba por última vez al moreno y salía del apartamento, luchando con el nudo en su garganta._

Después de ese día y un breve comunicado de prensa en donde la manager de Hyuga informaba sobre el rompimiento de la pareja, la prensa hizo fiesta con la historia. Hubo versiones de todo tipo para explicar el rompimiento ya que la versión original era extremadamente normal. Entre las más populares estuvieron que Hyuga sostenía una amante, probablemente su misma manager; que Maki había tenido una aventura con el misterioso representante de la Asociación Japonesa de Soccer, Katagiri Munemasa y que al final El Tigre había encontrado el amor en su compañero Takeshi entre otro sartal de tonterías. Cuando barajaron la idea de que Hyuga en realidad no era Hyuga sino un extraterrestre mandado a espiar el soccer terrestre y que por eso Maki lo había cortado, Kojiro supo que había tenido suficiente. Ya para entonces, la noticia se había esparcido por todo Europa y Japón, desembocando en que medio Nankatsu junto con todo Toho y Meiwa abarrotaran su teléfono. Su manager tuvo que habilitar una línea privada, que era a la cual Wakabayashi lo había llamado quien sabe como.

El super portero era un buen hombre y uno de los pocos a los que Hyuga aguantaba sin tener ganas de vomitar a la hora, como pasaba con Ishizaki y los gemelos Tachibana, trío de monos locos… Wakabayashi tenía contactos prácticamente en todas partes, por lo cual no le extrañó recibir su llamada invitándolo a pasar unos días en Berlín antes de que el portero fuera transferido al Bayern. Que era la razón por la cual el Tigre estuviera a las 8 y 30 esperando al exportero de Hamburgo en una de las calles más raras que había visto en su vida.

La calle Motz era colorida, con bares y discos exudando música electrónica hasta por los poros y curiosas mujeres sobremaquilladas en la acera. '_Deben ser prostitutas…_' pensó Kojiro recordando la conversación que tuvo con su madre respecto a _esas mujeres_ antes de irse a Europa. Una de las únicas conversaciones con su madre que hubiera podido morir sin tener… ¿Pero era esto la calle Motz? ¿Le habré entendido bien a Wakabayashi? Decidiendo que estaba harto, buscó alrededor por una persona que pareciera normal y le pudiera dar una dirección. Había una chica caminando hacia él, así que aprovechó la oportunidad y sacó su diccionario de alemán, dispuesto a checar si estaba en el lugar correcto…

...

Mi encuentro curioso se dio en el lugar menos esperado. Mientras estaba caminando por la calle Motz camino a casa después de la odisea del metro y demás, me encontré con este inusual japonés de tez morena preguntándole por la called Motz a un travesti que lo jalaba hacia uno de los bares, probablemente los de cuarto oscuro…

"Ist das die Motzstraße?" preguntaba el japonés, fijándose en su diccionario de bolsillo. '¿_Es esta la calle Motz?'_

"_S_ucht er Zeitvertrei_b? _Sie sind in der fehlerfreien Straße, meine liebe", le contestó el travesti mientras lo jalaba por la muñeca '_¿Buscas diversión? Estás en la calle correcta, mi amor._"Ich werde dich im Himmel bringen…" '_Te llevaré al cielo…'_

"Ist das die Motzstraße?" preguntó el muchacho de nuevo tratando de zafarse del sorpresivamente fuerte agarre de la mujer. No estaba muy segura, pero el japonés a quien el travesti jalaba parecía ser el jugador de soccer que le gustaba a Shery: Hyuga algo. Shery me había enseñado la foto ayer antes del caos, cuando sacó su celular para intercambiar teléfonos. Tenía la foto de Hyuga de fondo de pantalla. Y fuera él o no, debía intervenir porque obviamente no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo. Avancé hacia la pareja y detuve al travesti:

" Bitte lass! Er will seine Dienste nicht…" _'Déjelo, por favor! Él no quiere sus servicios…'_ le aclaré a la mujer, que me miraba con enojo. Seguro asumió que le quería quitar a su cliente.

"Ziehen Sie von hier zurück, prostituierte!" me empujó el travesti violentamente. _'Vete de aquí, prostituta!' "_Dieser Mensch ist mein! Es sucht sein eigener Kunde_!" __'Este hombre es mío! Busca tu propio cliente!" _Detesto tener razón…

La mujer y yo empezamos a forcejear, jalando a Hyuga de un lado a otro. Al final, en un descuido, pude jalar a Hyuga y correr hacia el lado opuesto. Aceleramos cuando oímos a la mujer gritando 'Fangen Sie sie!' '_Atrápenlos!'_ Aparentemente, el travesti había reunido a sus fornidos amigos y nos habían tachado de homofóbicos y venían a darnos una paliza.

"¡Vamos a la estación de Nollendorfplatz! " le grité al futbolista en un inseguro japonés. "Allí no nos seguirán"

"¡¿Hablas japonés?!" gritó él mientras miraba a nuestros perseguidores.

"Sí! Pero ahora no es el momento! Sigue corriendo!!"

Después de un rato, perdimos a nuestros perseguidores y llegamos a la estación. Bueno, él llegó, yo me arrastraba agonizante…Y justo cuando me sentaba a descansar, un Shelby Mustang azul frenó justo en frente de nosotros. Dejá vu?:

"Hyuga-kun! ¿Dónde has estado?" una mujer japonesa se bajó del Mustang seguida por un hombre de cabello de picos y vinieron hacia nosotros.

"Tsubasa, Anego!" Hyuga sonrió mientras caminaba hacia ellos. "No me creerían si se los contara. Pero lo más importante, dónde está el tarado de Wakabayashi? Apenas termine con él va a desear no haber nacido!!"

"Lo llamó uno de sus amigos, parece que era un asunto importante así que nos encomendó que te recogiéramos pero Tsubasa-kun se perdió…" dijo la mujer mientras se reía.

"No me eches la culpa! Tú llevabas el mapa!" dijo Tsubasa sonrojado.

"Sip, pero no estaba segura de a donde debíamos doblar. Y tú no quisiste detenerte a preguntar…"

"Ja ja ja ja ja…"

"No es gracioso, Hyuga! " se oyó la protesta de Tsubasa.

Mientras los japoneses hablaban, yo me escabullí adentro de la estación a beber un poco de agua y de paso llamar a casa. Ya eran las 9 y 20 y yo le había dicho a la señora Bloomfield – la dueña de la casa donde me quedaba- que iba a volver alrededor de las 3. La pobre debía haber estado hecha un manojo de nervios; no en vano mi tutor, Sakamoto, le pasaba una jugosa cantidad para que me "cuidara" si eso se aplica a alguien de 19 años. Y sí, la señora llamó a mis profesores, quienes en cambio hablaron uno por uno con todos mis compañeros de los cuales sólo Shery y Marie pudieron dar una idea de mi paradero. Marie llamó a sus padres los cuales enlistaron la ayuda de Schneider quien estaba de vacaciones en Berlín como todos bien sabemos y el rubio llamó a dos amigos más para que le ayudaran a buscarme. En resumen, tenía a más de 20 personas buscándome desde las 4 de la tarde. Buen día para dejar el celular en casa, no?

" Casi me matas de un susto, niña! Quédate en la estación!" me advirtió la señora Bloomfield. "Llamaré al joven Schneider y él de seguro te pasará a recoger con tus amigas."

"Si, si, señora. Aquí me quedaré bien sentadita…"

Reclamando mi puesto de descanso en las afueras de la estación, rechacé la oferta de Hyuga y sus amigos de llevarme a mi casa. Ya suficientes aventuras había tenido con el japonés por hoy. Me pidió mi número y dijo que me visitaría con sus amigos para agradecerme por haberle ayudado. Concertando algún momento de la otra semana, partieron tan rápido como llegaron y yo quedé llevando frío en las afueras de la estación. Pateaba una piedrecilla en la salida solitaria cuando alguien me tocó el hombro:

"Entschuldigen Sie…" '_Disculpe…'_

Me volví hacia la mujer que me había tocado: "Kann ich Ihnen helfen? " '_Le puedo ayudar? '_

"Prostituierte!" Y recibiendo un puñetazo por mis molestias, salí volando hacia el pavimento… Aparentemente, el travesti se había esperado a que sólo quedara yo y cobrármelas a su gusto. Dando un puñetazo al suelo donde se habían quebrado mis anteojos –de nuevo, escupí un poco de sangre y me incorporé, dispuesta a reventarle la cara al maldito ese. Esquivando otro puñetazo que seguro me hubiera dejado fuera de combate, di un certero gancho derecho a sus costillas. El travesti, sin aire, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. Iba a terminarlo cuando unos brazos musculosos me inmovilizaron por detrás. El cobarde no estaba solo, como me di cuenta cuando recibí un puñetazo en el ojo derecho…

" Wollen wir die Prostituierte eine Lehre unterrichten!!" '_Vamos a darle una lección a esta prostituta!'_

Golpe tras golpe, no pude ver a mis atacantes. Uno me agarró por el cuello y me alzó del pavimento: '_Me van a matar…_' pensé vagamente mientras me preguntaba cuanto me costaría arreglar de nuevo mis anteojos. En eso nada más vi una pierna incrustarse en la cara del que me sostenía: una patada voladora. Caí en el pavimento y sentí que me arrastraban fuera de la pelea.

"Isabella! Isabella! Estás bien?" la cara borrosa de Shery me hablaba.

"Shery? Qu..hass..aquí?" balbuceé como pude , ya que toda mi cara se sentía hinchada.

"Vinimos con Wakabayashi, Kaltz y Schneider a recogerte! Ellos se están encargando de esos cobardes ahora!"

"Wakb…yash.. stá aquí?" pregunté mientras luchaba con el sueño. "Y qun…diablz…s..Ktlz?"

"No le hables Shery!" sentenció Marie a mi derecha. "Si te contesta le sale más sangre de la boca y el párpado. Ocupamos algo para contener la sangre! Traes un pañuelo, Shery?!"

"No! Demonios! Déjame buscar algo!!" dijo la peliazul en lo que vaciaba su cartera.

En eso oí pasos:

"Ya les dimos su merecido a esos tontos! Cómo está su amiga?" preguntó una voz desconocida, el tal Kaltz seguro.

"Stoy bien… Pro tngo…sueño…" dije desde el suelo mientras cerraba los ojos. Una siesta era todo lo que quería…

"No, no, no, no, no! No te duermas!! Vamos, quédate con nosotros Isabella. Toma Shery, ponle mi suéter en el ojo, hay demasiada sangre…" Wakabayashi se oía a mi izquierda mientras me sacudía para ahuyentar el sueño. Me pusieron algo en el ojo para evitar que saliera más sangre y Wakabayashi le gritó a Schneider que diablos, en donde estaba su auto. Allí perdí la batalla con el sueño y me dormí percibiendo un aroma dulce…

...

Poco después desperté en la clínica Elizabeth, con la señora Bloomfield y Sakamoto hablando con el doctor. Aparentemente había estado inconsciente por 3 días de acuerdo a lo que me contaron Shery y Marie. Me trajeron mis anteojos, como nuevo, charlamos y rato y luego el doctor los echó a todos para que me dejaran descansar. Descanso era lo último que estaba en mi mente, sin embargo, cuando dirigí la vista hacia la silla donde se sientan las visitas. Ahí había un suéter verde con blanco, que me parecía haber visto antes _'La suéter de Wakabayashi!'_. Salí de la cama y cuando lo puse cerca de mí, reconocí el aroma dulce con el que me había dormido aquel día; la suéter estaba impregnada con La Coste y por la intensidad de la colonia, esa suéter había estado allí desde hace poco. Wakabayashi había venido de visita no hace mucho y el pensamiento me alegró por alguna razón. Poniéndome el suéter, volví a la cama, a dormir como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo…

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!** Kinnetik_Ishisu** con un nuevo capítulo de esta vieja historia. No creo que muchos la lean, pero igual me divierto escribiendo. Deja algún comentario por ahí, si?

Peticiones o ideas serán bien recibidas

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

El sol se que empezaba a ocultarse era la mayor alegría para los estudiantes del Französisches Gymnasium ya que estaba pronto el timbre de salida. Cuando éste se oyó, los pupilos salieron en tropel buscando la libertad y entre todos, una peliazul y una rubia sobresalían en velocidad.

"Vamos Shery! Con suerte llegamos a la casa de Isabella antes de que se haga muy tarde!" exclamó Marie Schneider mientras corrían escaleras abajo, saliendo del colegio. "Son las 4 apenas…"

"Si, si, ya voy" dijo la aludida en lo que trataba de cerrar su sobrecargado maletín. "Iría más rápido si me ayudaras a cargar las notas que le vamos a entregar a Isabella!"

"Ni lo pienses! Yo ya las cargué 3 días y tú sólo 2 contando hoy. Además, ya mañana es sábado y el lunes Isabella volverá al colegio y terminarás cargando menos que yo."

"Pobre Isabella, sólo problemas le han venido desde que llegó aquí!" dijo Shery alcanzando a Marie.

"Es cierto," dijo la rubia mientras caminaba por la acera. "Al menos se ausentó un mes antes de vacaciones así que si trabaja mucho, podrá ponerse al día en lo que le falte."

"Oye! A todo esto, se me había olvidado! Dime por Dios que hoy sí me trajiste las fotos que tomó tu hermano en casa de Wakabayashi cuando hicieron la fiesta anteayer!!" dijo Shery con urgencia.

Marie sonrió y se detuvo en la parada del autobús. "Pues sí, mira, aquí están. Y he de decir que Karl es un buen fotógrafo; mira el ángulo en que le tomó esta fotos a Hyuga…"

"Uy sí… Recuérdame darle las gracias por estas maravillas…"

"Deja de babear Shery, me das miedo…Y de paso, dice Karl que le debes un favor y te lo cobrará cuando mejor le convenga," sentenció Marie en lo que veía al bus llegar.

"Si, si, si… Lo que quiera, je je je"

"Shery…."

………………..

Y es que, en efecto, Schneider fue uno de los invitados a la fiesta formal en la casa del portero. Y que loca fiesta fue aunque no de la locura que a él le hubiera agradado. Schneider llegó junto con Kaltz pasadas las 6 de la tarde y lo primero que le dio mala espina fue ver unos boxers -con unas letras "_**KT**_" bordadas- colgando de una de las lámparas.

"Eh, Schneider, Kaltz, qué bueno que pudieron llegar!" dijo el anfitrión apenas los vio pasar. Dirigió su mirada a la lámpara y gritó. "Oye, Kazuo! Encontré tus boxers!"

Un muchacho, tal vez un poco menor que Wakabayashi, con cabello negro de picos y protuberantes dientes delanteros, bajó las escaleras saltando de tres en tres. Tomándolos e ignorando a los nuevos invitados, exclamó: "Wah! Excelente Wakabayashi! Ahora nada más faltan encontrar los de Masao y los de Misaki y podremos terminar de desempacar. Maldito Ishizaki, nos las pagará!" Y con esto, volvió a subir las escaleras donde lo recibieron gritos ahogados de celebración.

Schneider y Kaltz volvieron a ver a Wakabayashi en busca de una explicación y éste negó con el cabeza, divertido ante el desconcierto de sus amigos. Escoltándolos a la sala, les comentó:

"Ni me miren, que esto ha sido así desde que teníamos 12. Ishizaki y los Tachibana se tienen una pequeña guerra personal en donde les encanta exhibir las prendas del o los otros en un lugar visible de donde se encuentren hospedados. Entre más visible, más puntos o eso creo. Tsubasa estaba incluido hasta que se casó y los amenazó de muerte si tocaban sus cosas."

"Tsubasa no parece tener ese carácter…" dijo Schneider pensativo.

" Y no lo tiene, pero es que una noche –en una concentración que tuvimos hace dos años- los gemelos se introdujeron a oscuras a la habitación de Tsubasa y se robaron algo negro que creyeron era un bóxer. Lo colgaron en el marco del campo y se fueron a dormir, todo a oscuras. A la mañana siguiente comprobaron con horror que el "algo" negro que habían robado era una prenda de Anego –Sanae, la esposa de Tsubasa- que se había colado en la maleta de su marido sin que éste se diera cuenta. Se imaginarán el enojo del hombre cuando ve la prenda de su mujer colgada en los palos y el guarda, los cuidadores y Katagiri tratando de desamarrarla sin éxito. Después de varios intentos, los gemelos tuvieron que confesar su fechoría, desamarrarla como sólo ellos sabían cómo y huir del mejor jugador de la liga española. Sólo Katagiri logró tranquilizarlo cuando le recordó que era una suerte de que la prensa no hubiera entrado todavía…"

"Bwahahahahahahahaha, eso está de lujo, ja ja ja ja ja ja" murmuró Kaltz mientras se retorcía de la risa.

"Claro que estuvo de lujo. Hasta la misma Anego lo encontró divertido cuando se lo contamos, pero Tsubasa aún frunce el ceño y mira malvadamente a los gemelos siempre que se lo mencionamos…" susurró Wakabayashi una vez que llegaron a la estancia donde ya habían varios invitados sentados alrededor del televisor, Tsubasa y Sanae entre ellos. "Y ya que Tsubasa no juega, Misaki fue reclutado como sustituto de fechorías. Recuérdenme contarles sobre la vez que Misaki se las ingenió para descoser sus calzoncillos de la bandera de Japón una hora antes de que empezara un partido oficial contra Camerún en febrero del año pasado…"

Al principio la fiesta estuvo bastante sedada, pues las madres de Hyuga, Tsubasa y Santana junto con Sanae y la esposa de Rivaul estaban presentes. Schneider estaba sorprendido ante la concurrencia de jugadores de la liga española, pero no se quejaba ya que pocas veces tenía libertad de hablar con ellos como amigos y no a gritos como se hace en los juegos de la Eurocopa. Se habló bastante del próximo mundial y de cómo Roberto Cediño se había comprometido hace poco junto con las posibles candidatas –ya que el ex as Brasileño no había soltado la identidad de su prometida. Lo anterior desembocó en la queja de la madre de Santana hacia su hijo para que encontrara una buena mujer y se asentara de una buena vez como Tsubasa y Rivaul. Santana se sonrojó y muy olímpicamente salió del predicamento con la frase 'Mi gran amor es el fútbol y cuando haya una mujer que lo entienda como lo hacen tú, mamá, y las esposas de Tsubasa y Rivaul, ahí me verás casado…' Las damas suspiraron y miraron tiernamente al brasileño mientras los demás solteros se preguntaban cuanto tiempo había practicado la frasecita frente al espejo y qué tan mal se vería si ellos la apuntaran para quitarse a sus propias madres de encima…

Poco después de la cena, las mujeres anunciaron su retirada, para dejar a los muchachos en su "noche de hombres". Santana iba a acompañar a su madre pero, con una muy certera llave de cabeza, Rivaul lo mantuvo en su sitio para hilaridad de todos. Ahí, según nos contará Schneider, fue donde todo fue cuesta abajo…

********************

Schneider:

Pues sí, ya habíamos comido y bebido, hablado de todo un poco y me preparaba para retirarme cuando las mujeres de la fiesta se fueron. No me dolió mucho su partida porque, seamos sinceros, o estaban casadas o estaban ya con un pie en la tumba de lo viejas que estaban. De pronto, todo el ambiente formal cambió y se volvió caos: las corbatas volaron, los zapatos de vestir fueron lanzados sin ceremonia a todas las esquinas a la vez que, finalmente, los sacos y uno que otro pantalón formal encontraron su lugar de descanso encima de las lámparas.

"Emmm…Schneider…" me preguntó Kaltz en lo que los gemelos Tachibana pasaban corriendo sin camisa frente a él, "¿Qué está pasando?"

"No lo sé…" respondí inseguro en lo que observaba a Rivaul amarrarse su corbata alrededor de la cabeza y proceder a sacar litros de cerveza del refrigerador ayudado por Wakabayashi y el otro portero japonés, Wakashim..algo.

"Será mejor que adoptemos sus costumbres, ¿no te parece?" dijo Kaltz desatando su corbata y saliendo de su saco, visiblemente seducido por la cerveza goteante en la mesita de la sala.

'Bueno, al menos creo que podré cumplir mi promesa a Marie y sacarle fotos a Wakabayashi y a Hyuga…' pensé en lo que el Tigre abría una lata de cerveza y lanzaba el reto de quien lo derrocaría de su trono del mejor bebedor de Japón; que no en vano había entrenado con un tal Kira… De inmediato, los Tachibana e Ishizaki aceptaron su desafío, abriendo sus respectivas latas. Misaki, Tsubasa y un chico –Takeshi- fueron arrastrados en el frenesí. '¡Entre más retadores mejor, chicos!' dijo Ishizaki con convicción, 'Ya sé que Takeshi es un poco joven, pero tiene que aprender en algún momento' finalizó el mono en lo que ponía una cerveza en las manos del pobre muchacho, a quien se le notaba, a todas luces, que no había tocado una cerveza en su vida.

A los 45 minutos, Wakashim..algo había declarado que era injusto que su capitán se enfrentara solo a esa panda de alcohólicos por lo que Santana –que se enteró hasta ese momento- y él mismo se unirían al Tigre, convirtiendo la competición en una batalla de equipos. Y ya que estaban compitiendo, Kaltz anunció que Wakabayashi, él y yo saldríamos en defensa del honor alemán y seríamos el equipo Carlsberg. Esperaba que el Super Portero golpeara un poco de sentido en la cabeza de Kaltz, pero nada más se limitó a ponerse sus guantes de batalla, calarse la gorra y hacerme una señal con la mano para que me uniera a ellos. Rivaul, riéndose, anunció que él sería el juez y el chofer designado en caso necesario así que podíamos empezar. Eran las 8 y 35 pm.

A las 9, y después de 5 cervezas, Santana exclamaba con fervor que ya no era una competencia, era una batalla épica entre el bien y el mal. Tomé una foto de él colgando su camisa azul en el palo de la escoba y animando a Hyuga, que ya iba por su 10ma cerveza. A las 9 y 15, Tsubasa agregó, abriendo su 7ma cerveza, que la competencia era la Eurocopa de la cerveza, lo que le ocasionó un ataque de risa a Misaki y a Kazuo Tachibana, logrando que botaran sus octavas cervezas al suelo. Wakashim…algo se levantó de su asiento triunfante, gritando que estaban descalificados, mientras los aludidos no podían dejar de reírse. A las 9 y 20, Rivaul se llevó a Kazuo a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua mientras yo me ofrecí a cargar a Misaki al baño, donde vomitó todo lo que había tomado, abrazándose como un náufrago a la taza del servicio cuando terminó. –Flash- Tomé foto de eso también. Dejé a Misaki en el baño y volví a la sala, donde la guerra seguía entre el equipo Tigre: Santana, Hyuga y Wakashim…algo; el equipo Carlsberg: Wakabayashi, Kaltz y yo y el equipo de Monos Alados, como les puso Hyuga, conformado ahora por Tsubasa, Ishizaki, Takeshi y Masao Tachibana. Le pedí a Rivaul cuando volvió que le tomara fotos a los equipos.

A las 10 y 35, las cosas empezaban a empeorar para el equipo de los Monos Alados. Tsubasa seguía a Hyuga de cerca con 14 y 16 cervezas respectivamente pero Ishizaki no resistió y se desmayó encima de Masao, quien botó su cerveza, quedando así descalificado. Tomando por despecho, Masao cayó inconsciente poco después. –Flash- Wakabayashi se ríe maniáticamente. Takeshi también hasta que se tapa urgentemente la boca y corre hacia el baño, donde tropieza con Misaki –Flash- No quiero saber donde vomitó…

11 y 40. Santana ha caído. 11 y 45, cae Wakashim…algo. El equipo Tigre sigue adelante, sólo con su salvaje líder que toma más valentía después de ver a sus amigos rendidos. 12:01 am, Tsubasa vomita encima de la mesita del café pero aún conserva su cerveza y sigue consciente. Kaltz, sin embargo, asqueado, vomita también y luego cae semiinconsciente, gritando "Queso!" de vez en cuando. –Flash-. 12:03, el resto nos movemos mareados y tambaleantes hacia la cocina, a terminar nuestra batalla. Rivaul dormita en el sillón. –Flash-

12 y 20, ocurre lo impensable: la cerveza se acaba. 12 y 22, Wakabayashi toma su abrigo, se asegura su gorra y sus guantes, busca su billetera y tambaleante, se dirige a la tienda de licores. 12 y 30, Tsubasa se encontró 6 botellas de champagne en la refrigeradora. "Cn est terminarrrmos nuestro duelo, Huga…Sneisher también" murmura el as del Barcelona mientras las deposita pesadamente en la mesa. Seguimos bebiendo hasta que Tsubasa por fin cayó y me tocó ir a perseguir a Hyuga, quien hacía su vuelta de la victoria trotando alrededor de la cuadra, cantando a todo pulmón algo en japonés que no pude comprender.

Se desmayó a la mitad de la cuadra…

Una vez que arrastré a Hyuga a la casa y le tomé fotos comprometedoras para Shery, lo puse boca abajo y poniendo la cámara en modo automático, me tomé una foto con la última botella de champagne sentado encima del antiguo campeón. '_Ilusos_' pensé mientras me acomodaba en un sillón, lejos del vómito y los cuerpos, '_¿Quién vence a un alemán en un concurso de tragos?_' Antes de caer en el sueño, me fijé en el reloj, 2 y 50, Wakabayashi no volvió…

********************************

El viernes por la tarde, mientras esperaba a Marie y a Shery –que me traían más tarea- recordaba los hechos que me ganaron los guantes de portero colgados de mi espejo. Resulta que el miércoles, después de haber cenado, subí a mi habitación a tratar de terminar mis deberes. "No piense en salir, Isabella-san. Ya le hablé a la señora Bloomsfield para decirle que usted no debe salir!" Sakamoto me había prohibido terminantemente ir a cualquier parte y sinceramente, estaba tan retrasada con mis asuntos escolares que ni siquiera lo hubiera pensado. A la medianoche, la hora más difícil para quedarse despierta, me falló la resolución y me dormí encima del escritorio y en buena hora lo hice, como me di cuenta a las 2 y 50 de la mañana, cuando me despertaron piedras lanzadas a mi ventana.

"Pero qué diablos…" me dije en lo que abría la ventana (medio dormida) y recibía una pequeña roca en la frente. "Dejen de tirar piedras, mocosos imb.. Wakabayashi!?"

El super portero estaba debajo de mi ventana, sonriendo estúpidamente. "¡Hola Isabe..hic…la!"

"¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" le grité, esperando que no despertara esto a la señora Bloomsfield.

"Oí a Shery decir que por aquí había una li… hic…licorera! ¿Sabes dónde es?" me gritó de vuelta.

"Sí! Pero no creo que debas estar bebiendo a estas horas de todas maneras!" hablé, mientras notaba que estaba algo borracho. El hecho de haber por venido a mi casa, que queda lejísimos de la suya, para buscar una licorera, lo confirmaba. "Además, no tienen entrenamiento tú y Schneider mañana?"

"Sí, pero hoy hay una pelea de honor! Debo volver para terminarla" aclaró Wakabayashi, tambaleándose peligrosamente mientras agitaba su puño.

"Emmm…entiendo…creo…" le aseguré, pues Marie me contó algo de una fiesta a la que iba a ir su hermano. Wakabayashi debía venir de ahí. Lo que me hacía preguntarme dónde diablos estaba Schneider que dejaba salir a su amigo de esa manera.

"Entonces… hic… me dices la dirección?" sonrió él mientras se calaba su gorra.

"Te propongo algo. Yo sé que la señora Bloomsfield guarda unas cuantas botellas de licor por aquí. Si subes y me esperas, te las puedo dar" le planteé en esperanza de darle un café y traerlo al lado sobrio de la Fuerza.

Wakabayashi lo pensó unos instantes y asintió con entusiasmo, lo que de seguro lo mareó, pues empezó a vomitar unos segundos después. Asustada, me calcé mis botas y corrí escaleras abajo hacia la puerta, abriéndola rápidamente. Corrí hacia el jardín, donde Wakabayashi ya había terminado de vaciar su estómago, pero respiraba de forma agitada, como si quisiera evitar el vomitar más. Me quité mi abrigo, poniéndolo sobre sus hombros, dejé que se apoyara en mí y juntos caminamos lentamente a la casa. Para mi mala suerte -mi vecina del frente-la señorita Stuggart, venía llegando en un taxi de su turno de enfermería en el hospital.

"Oye Isabella, te encuentras bien? Pero quién es ése? Me parece conocido…" dijo mientras arreglaba sus gafas de libélula y se acercaba al jardín.

"Es… es mi novio! Sí…Ha venido de Japón a visitarme y parece que el viaje en taxi desde el aeropuerto le ha sentado mal…" le explique rápidamente, sin dejar de caminar a casa. Noté que Wakabayashi se sujetaba con más fuerza a mi brazo, pero no entendía por qué.

"Ah, ya! Pero no luce muy bien. Yo soy enfermera, no quieres que le eche un vistazo?" preguntó mientras se aproximaba más. Wakabayashi ocultó más su cara y al fin comprendí que pasaba: Stuggart trabajaba en el Hospital St. Hedwig Krakenhaus, en el que muchos clubes, entre ellos el Hamburgo, mandaban a sus jugadores a chequeos mensuales. Ella misma me había presumido –cuando hablamos por primera vez- de conocer a muchos futbolistas gracias a estos chequeos, aunque a mí me importara un pepino el fútbol en aquel momento. Por supuesto que podía reconocer a Wakabayashi y si ella le mencionaba algo de esto a la prensa, su traslado al Bayern podía peligrar…

"No, no, no, tranquila. Ya le ha pasado esto antes y sé que con dormir, mañana se sentirá mejor," le dije en lo que ayudaba a Wakabayashi a subir los escalones de la entrada.

"Bueno, como quieras, me llamas cualquier cosa. No sé por qué pero siento como si lo conociera de algún lado…" murmuró la enfermera, ajustándose sus anteojos.

"Ni idea de dónde puedes haber conocido a alguien como él, pero este chico ya tiene novia, así que shoo!" me reí, para tratar de distraerla en lo que cerraba la puerta.

"Ja, ja, ja, mocosa insolente! Yo tengo mejores candidatos entre los que llegan al hospital mensualmente!" bromeó mientras se retiraba y yo terminaba de ponerle seguro a la puerta.

Cuando me volví, Wakabayashi estaba sentado en los escalones que llevaban al segundo piso de la casa, con la cabeza entre las manos. "Gracias por hacerme pasar. Me pudo haber reconocido con facilidad…" dijo él, infinitamente más sobrio. De veras que los sustos ahuyentan el alcohol…

"Debes tener más cuidado! Yo no sé mucho de fútbol, pero a lo que me ha contado Marie, eres popular aquí. Si ella te hubiera visto antes que yo llegara al jardín, tu borrachera hubiera llegado a los periódicos…" le advertí mientras le tendía una mano para que se levantara. "Vamos a mi habitación, te lavas un poco la cara y te recuestas mientras preparo una mezcla especial para que te termines de despertar."

El hombre asintió y subió las escaleras conmigo (pasando de puntillas en frente de la puerta de la señora Bloomsfield). Una vez en mi cuarto, oí el agua correr en el baño y Wakabayashi salió poco después, con el cabello mojado y oliendo a enjuague bucal. Tratamos de llamar a Schneider o a Hyuga para que lo vinieran a recoger, pero ninguno contestaba el celular; el portero se dio por vencido poco después, mencionando algo de que seguro habían encontrado el champagne.

"Oye, no es ése mi suéter?" preguntó el muchacho, señalando la prenda en el respaldar de mi silla de estudio.

"Ah, sí!" confirmé sonrojada. "Creo que lo dejaste en el hospital y quería devolverlo en persona, pero no había tenido tiempo…" _Bueno, técnicamente estaba castigada hasta el próximo diluvio, pero no lo iba a mencionar_.

"Ah, ya. Oye, no tienes aspirinas o algo así. Mi cabeza revienta…"

Le dije que me esperara y le traería un té, ya que por el licor, no sabía si era bueno darle medicinas. Sólo me faltaba que el mejor portero de la liga alemana se muriera en mi casa por mezcla de licor y pastillas y sería el acabose. Al regresar, vi que el sueño lo había vencido y había reclamado gran parte de mi cama. Dejando el té en la mesita y traté de despertarlo sin éxito. Finalmente, le puse llave a mi puerta (no quería que entrara la señora Bloomsfield en la mañana y le llevara el diablo cuando viera a un hombre en mi cama con el que ni siquiera me había acostado) y acomodándome en el suelo con una sábana extra, me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté en mi cama, pensando decepcionada que todo había sido un sueño, hasta que vi los guantes del portero junto a la taza vacía de té. Sin embargo, el suéter y su dueño habían escapado por la ventana abierta, dejándome una sensación de irrealidad indescriptible.

_Continuará…_


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a tods!

Por fin me he desocupado un poco de la U y tuve la inspiración para continuar esta vieja historia. A modo de disculpa, incluyo dos capítulos de un solo.

Mis agradecimientos a Mavel, Maria, Adriana al, Sayuri san y MemoriesofKagome por sus amables comentarios

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Se dice que las vacaciones de verano son lo mejor del mundo. Yo no lo había pensado mucho antes porque para mí, las vacaciones significaban seguir en los internados ya no tenía familia quien me sacara. Sakamoto, bien que mal, era un hombre de negocios y la única vez que pasamos las vacaciones juntos fue porque, en ese verano, el internado no tenía más chicos que yo y no lo iban a mantener abierto por una sola persona…

Un estruendo me sacó de mis pensamientos lúgubres. El timbre había sonado y con él, los gritos de alumnos de todos los niveles: éramos libres.

"¡Somos libres Isabella!" gritó Shery mientras me abrazaba.

"¡Vacaciones por fin!" gritó también Marie, uniéndose al abrazo de oso de Shery.

"Aire…a..i…r…e" balbuceé como pude mientras mi vista se volvía borrosa. Las muchachas se disculparon y de inmediato me soltaron, dejándome respirar con libertad.

Rápidamente recogimos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos hacia la salida, ellas flotando y yo a un paso más sedado. No compartía su entusiasmo pues había estado afuera del colegio por más de un mes, había vuelto a clases no hace mucho y ahora volvía a estar afuera. Por supuesto Sakamoto, mi estoico tutor, tenía esto más que presente y ya me había mandado un correo /amenaza en donde esperaba que estudiara lo suficiente para graduarme entre el marco de lo aceptable a finales de año. ¿Qué es el marco de lo aceptable? Simple. Tenía que sacar los dos títulos de graduación del colegio que ofrece el Französisches Gymnasium : el Abitur, título alemán de secundaria y el Baccalauréat, el título francés. No volvería a ver la luz del sol… Y para colmo Wakabayashi partiría a Munich para la concentración de su nuevo equipo muy pronto, así que mi muy técnico intento-de-romance-de-verano se iba al carajo. ¡El verano apesta!

La única ventaja que le veía al período de descanso era que dentro de 1 mes sería el Love Parade en Bochum. Estábamos empezando Junio así que tendría suficiente tiempo para encerrarme en casa a estudiar y rogarle a la señora Bloomsfield que me dejara salir para el 15 de Julio, que era el evento con DJ Tiesto.

"¿Y cuáles son nuestros planes para el verano, señoritas?" preguntó Shery con entusiasmo.

"Bueno," dijo Marie, "Ya que la pestes de Karl, Kaltz y Wakabayashi parten a Munich, tenemos mi casa como punto de reunión en las vacaciones. A mi mamá ustedes le han caído de maravilla y siempre me pregunta cuándo van a dormir a casa. Especialmente tú, Isabella. Después que fuiste a casa a que Karl te ayudara con francés, mamá está con la idea de que eres perfecta para mi hermano."

"No me lo recuerdes. No sé de donde tu mamá ha sacado tal idea…" le dije mientras Shery reía. En realidad, sí lo sabía… Fue uno de esos días en que todo empieza mal, está bien en el medio y luego el final es inverosímil…

*******

La Aventura de Francés, como hemos aprendido a llamarla, fue una cosa curiosa. El francés nunca ha sido mi fuerte así que después de batallar por semanas contra el trabajo extraclase, decidí ir a la casa de Marie por ayuda. Desafortunadamente, Marie estaba en una cita, o así me susurró su madre con un guiño mientras me forzaba a pasar a tomar algo. Para mi fortuna, Wakabayashi y Schneider estaban en la cocina, devorando un pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

"Hola, Isabella!" me saludó Schneider entre bocados. "Tienes mala suerte, Marie acaba de salir. Creo que Shery la llamó o algo así." Asentí, pensando para mis adentros que Shery estaba en su trabajo de medio tiempo, así que no era posible que Marie estuviera con ella. ¿Con quién andaría la rubia?

"¿Ocupas algo?" Wakabayashi preguntó, señalando mi bolso con los libros.

"Bueno, en realidad venía para que Marie me ayudara con el extraclase de francés pero me parece que tendré que sufrir sola esta vez…" dije amargamente en lo que la madre de Marie ponía un pedazo del pastel delante de mí.

"Tonterías, querida, Karl aquí donde lo ves, es muy bueno en francés. Estoy segura que te puede ayudar." dijo la señora sonriente, mientras Schneider encogía sus hombros y asentía.

"¡Eso sería fantástico!" dije mientras sonreía. Poco después Wakabayashi y yo nos encontrábamos en la habitación de Schneider. El rubio había ido a buscar sus libros viejos al desván. El silencio se sumió sobre nosotros: desde que Wakabayashi salió por la ventana de mi casa aquel día, no nos habíamos vuelto a ver.

"Em, y dime, ¿cómo has estado?" preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama de Schneider y miraba sus posters de soccer.

"Bien, creo… Estudiando bastante fuerte."

"Si. Me han contado las chicas que han tenido muchos deberes. Es natural, presumo, pues ya están en su último año" dijo él.

"Sí, gracias a Dios. ¡Estoy harta de la secundaria!" me reí mientras tiraba mi bolso en la cama. Lo que no contaba es con el maldito bolso iba a rebotar y caer pesadamente en el suelo, esparciendo sus contenidos por el suelo. Los libros de francés, mi maquillaje, mi reproductor de mp3, todo quedó en el suelo. Y para mi horror los guantes que Wakabayashi dejó en casa también habían salido de mi bolso; sus colores negro, blanco y verde contrastaban con la alfombra café. Mi cara estaba ardiendo, sin duda sonrojada hasta más no poder. Rápidamente, me arrodillé a juntar mis cosas, sin mirar al super portero. ¿Cómo diablos iba a explicar que esos guantes me traían suerte? ¿Que con sólo mirarlos y acordarme de su dueño, me sentía mejor? ¿Que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo había perdido la cabeza por un chico que apenas conocía?

Noté que Wakabayashi también se había sonrojado, aunque no tan terriblemente como yo. "Te ayudo a recoger..." dijo mientras se arrodillaba a mi lado. Una vez que todas las cosas estaban de vuelta en la traicionera cartera, el silencio vino de nuevo. ¿Por qué diablos Schneider tardaba tanto?

"Isabella… Yo lo siento mucho… Por lo del otro día" habló Wakabayashi de repente. "Yo, por lo general, no tomo tanto y no suelo ir a molestar a mis amigos a sus casas. Si la señora Bloomsfield se hubiera despertado y me hubiera descubierto ahí, podrías haber tenido problemas. Me dice Shery que tu tutor es bastante estricto y te ha dejó castigada por lo del problema de la vez pasada. Por eso no habías podido devolverme la suéter que dejé en el hospital…"

"Bah, Sakamoto es estricto pero nada grave hubiera pasado. Yo he tenido un pasado muy loco y es por eso su paranoia…" _W_akabayashi no necesitaba saber que Sakamoto había amenazado con declararme no apta para manejar la empresa de mi padre si volvía a ocasionar problemas. La compañía estaba en sus manos hasta que yo cumpliera 21, bien podía hacerlo. Le conté a Shery y ésta quedó pasmada, jurando ayudarme a quedar fuera de problemas. "Oye, a propósito, me dicen que pronto se van a Munich, ¿no?" le pregunté al portero, cambiando de tema.

El portero sonrió y se sentó en la cama de Schneider. "Sí, dentro de 2 semanas nos vamos"

"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Dos semanas?!" dije yo decepcionada. Al ver que me miraba extrañado, me expliqué, "Bueno, es que salimos a vacaciones en 2 semanas… Pensé que pasaríamos las vacaciones aquí todos juntos…"

"¿Juntos?"

"Ya sabes, Schneider, Shery, Marie, tú y yo, de fiesta en fiesta. Aunque no debes tomar, creo, porque no soportas muy bien el licor…"

"Ha, ha, tienes razón. Pero el torneo de verano se acerca y me quieren lo más pronto posible para una concentración…" terminó el portero.

Asentí y me quedé sentada en el suelo. "Ah, es una pena, pero nada que hacer. ¿Y cuándo vuelven?"

Él me miro y luego negó con la cabeza. "Bueno, será difícil… Con los entrenamientos y todo, no será antes de Navidad, calculo… La jornada 11 comienza dentro de poco, así que estaremos de viaje. Además, el que vendría, si acaso, sería Schneider, a visitar a su familia… Yo iría a Inglaterra, a visitar a la mía…"

"Ah… Comprendo…" dije, tratando de no demostrar mi decepción. Apretando las manos fuertemente contra mi pantalón, se me ocurrió una brillante idea: "Y… ¿y si yo te invitara a pasar Navidad en mi casa?"

"¿Eh?"

"Pues sí," proseguí, tomando valor, "Bueno, en realidad no es mi casa, sino la de la señora Bloomsfield… Y Sakamoto también vendría, ahora que lo pienso, pero realmente la podríamos pasar bastante bien…" No pude evitar sonrojarme; me sentía como una tonta y si Wakabayashi no había entendido para entonces que me gustaba, el super portero era realmente bien tonto…

"Isabella, yo creo que-" Wakabayashi intentó decir algo, pero la fastidiosa voz de Schneider lo interrumpió. Estaba de pie en la entrada de su cuarto, balanceando peligrosamente una torre de viejos libros de francés.

"-Que deberías dejar de coquetear conmigo y acompañarme a mi apartamento. ¿No es eso, Wakabayashi?" el rubio se rió mientras colocaba los libros en la mesa y Wakabayashi llamaba tonto a su amigo. "Oye, se me olvidaba, tienes una llamada abajo; me parece que es Hyuga, pero su alemán es tan horrible que bien podría estar equivocado…"

El japonés inclinó su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y salió de la habitación. Mientras me preguntaba si realmente hubiera dicho que sí, Schneider y su molesta voz volvieron a intervenir:

"Oye, Isabella, deja de babear y saca tus cosas. Si fracasas en el colegio, no le gustarás a Wakabayashi. El hombre prefiere a sus chicas listas y bonitas. La última era enfermera y estaba bien buena…"

"Oh, cállate" dije malhumorada, en lo que luchaba con mi libreta de apuntes. La muy infeliz estaba atrapada en el fondo de mi bolso y se negaba a salir. "¿Y tú cómo sabes qué chicas le gustan a Wakabayashi?"

"Bueno, pues, no lo parece, pero tiene bastante éxito… Y como lo conozco desde hace bastante tiempo, sé el tipo de chicas que frecuenta…"

Decidí ignorarlo y acerqué una silla al escritorio. Schneider captó el mensaje y empezó a examinar mi trabajo extraclase, para saber por dónde comenzar. La madre del rubio apareció en la puerta poco después para avisarnos que Wakabayashi tuvo que salir de emergencia. '_Fantástico' _pensé_, 'simplemente fantástico…' _Pasamos trabajando por lo menos dos horas, pero mi mal humor no me dejaba concentrarme.

"¡Vamos, Isabella! ¡Ya te he explicado esta oración como 50 veces! ¡Concéntrate!"

"¡Estoy concentrada!" contesté desafiante. "¡Soy muy tonta para el francés, es bastante obvio!" Cerré el libro de golpe y me acosté sobre la cama, con mis manos sobre la cara. Sentí como el colchón se hundía a mi lado: Schneider se había acostado también.

"Lo siento," susurró, "Hemos trabajado bastante. Es obvio que necesitas un descanso…"

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio, hasta que mi curiosidad no pudo más. "Oye Schneider… Tú crees que algún día, ¿Wakabayashi pudiera fijarse en mí?"

Lo oí suspirar y se acercó a mí, "No, no lo creo. A Wakabayashi le gustan las chicas con experiencia…"

Puse mi brazo sobre mis ojos, tratando de tranquilizarme. "Ya me lo imaginaba…" La respuesta era bastante obvia; los jugadores de fútbol pueden tener a las chicas más bonitas y populares. Mocosas de colegio no estaban en sus menús; debía resignarme. De pronto, Schneider tomó mi brazo y me acercó hasta él bruscamente:

"Oye, Schneider! ¿Pero qué diablos…?" murmuré mientras fruncía el ceño. "¡No estoy para bromas!"

El rubio permaneció en silencio, mirándome fijamente. "Wakabayashi es muy selectivo. Pero a mí me vendría bien alguien como tú…"

"¡Déjate de tonterías, te digo!" dije tratando de incorporarme, pero su cuerpo me atrapaba contra la cama. "Schneider-" Lo que fuera que iba a decir fue cortado por su boca sobre la mía. La sorpresa me había paralizado; su cuerpo se acomodó entre mis piernas y sus brazos rodearon mi espalda. Justo cuando sentí su lengua rozar mis labios, un suspiro de sorpresa proveniente de la puerta hizo que Schneider se distrajera y me diera tiempo de escapar de debajo de él. La madre de Marie venía con una bandeja con pastel y bebidas; la pobre mujer lucía apenada por haber interrumpido a su perverso hijo:

"Lo… lo siento. Pensé que estarían terminando de estudiar, así que les traje unos bocadillos…"

"Déjalos en el escritorio Madre; los comeremos apenas terminemos el trabajo," dijo Schneider algo sonrojado, mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana, acomodándose el cabello.

Recogí mis cosas a una velocidad envidiable. "No se moleste señora," dije mientras tomaba mis lapiceros y los echaba en el bolso, en medio del caos. "Ya es bastante tarde y básicamente ya terminamos lo que necesitaba. Ya lo demás lo estudiaré en casa. ¡Gracias por todo!" Jalé el bolso por las agarraderas y esquivando a la madre de Schneider, salí corriendo escaleras abajo. '¡_Ni loca vuelvo a esta casa! ¡Ni en un millón de años!'_

Gracias a Dios, no había tenido que ir a la casa de Schneider de nuevo: le conté a Shery del percance y –después de jurar ayudarme a mantener a Schneider lejos de mí—ella distraía a Marie cada vez que ésta nos invitaba a su casa. La rubia se extrañaba, pero sabiamente, decidía no preguntar. Simplemente absorbió "La Aventura de Francés" como yo desesperando a su hermano por mi ineptitud con el francés; Marie asegura que su hermano estaba tan harto de mí, que se encerró en su cuarto y no volvió a salir en toda la noche…

Sobra decir que me conseguí el número de celular de Schneider y lo había evitado religiosamente desde entonces…

*******

Después de salir a vacaciones ese viernes, fuimos al cine a ver esta nueva película, Luna Nueva. Salimos del cine dos horas después en medio de carcajadas y maldiciones:

"¡Pero qué tipo de basura están sacando estos días!" exclamó Shery antes de morder su chocolate con despecho.

"A mí me pareció decente. Al menos mejor que la primera película, ¿no te parece Marie?" dije mientras tomaba un trago de mi gaseosa.

"Pues sí, eso creo" dijo la rubia mientras dirigía su atención a los televisores de un escaparate.

"A ti te gustó, Marie, por los hombres lobo sin camisa y a ti, _Isabella, _porque te derrites por el vampiro medio payaso ese ¡y la protagonista tiene tu mismo nombre! Puedes fantasear a lo que te plazca, presumo…" exclamó Shery.

"¡Oye, oye, oye, ni me compares con esa tipa de la película! ¡Yo no hago ojos de borrego muerto cuando veo al chico que me gusta! ¡Y lo del nombre es una desafortunada coincidencia!" dije mientras tomaba otro largo sorbo de mi bebida.

"¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Tengo que traerte un espejo, porque cada vez que ves a Wakabayashi, haces la misma cara de esa tipa. ¡Nada más falta que Wakabayashi brille al sol y te le tirarías encima!" se carcajeó Shery malvadamente.

"¡Silencio Shery! No me obligues a relatarle a las presentes como te encontré en las afueras del hotel de Hyuga con una cámara de largo alcance dirigida hacia las ventanas del cuarto piso…"

"¡Estaba practicando fotografía de pájaros! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tendré que repetir?"

"Eso dices tú, pero yo vi las fotos que revelaste –las que están escondidas debajo de tu cama—la noche que fui a dormir a tu casa. "Hyuga" no es un tipo de pájaro, que yo sepa…"

Shery se sonrojó, buscando algo que decir. Pero rápidamente, corrió hacia el escaparate al frente del cual estaba Marie, "¡Marieeeee! ¡Isabella es mala conmigooooo!"

Esperé que la rutina diaria se repitiera: Shery me lanzaba un ataque, yo se lo devolvía y así sucesivamente. Al final, la que ya no pudiera responder adecuadamente acudiría a Marie y ésta nos fulminaría con su sabiduría. Extrañamente, la rubia seguía con la atención fija en los televisores del escaparate. Su helado de menta se derretía en sus manos, su celular sonaba como poseído, más ella no contestaba: sus ojos asustados se fijaban en el más grande de los aparatos, el cual pasaba un programa de chismes. Shery y yo nos fijamos que decían, comprendiendo pronto su horror. Un hombre joven de cabello castaño y una mujer pelirroja y atractiva hablaban en rápido alemán de una fotografía en pantalla:

"-_Y como_ _les decíamos antes del corte comercial, en el programa de mañana les tendremos una gran exclusiva con el paparazzi Jürgen Diermissen y su última víctima…"_ dijo la pelirroja con emoción.

"_¡Tienes razón Katja! Tiempo atrás, gracias a Jürguen, les trajimos en exclusiva la noticia de que el super portero Genzo Wakabayashi había roto con su novia de tres años, Sabine Stuggart, cuando la encontró engañándolo con su cirujano,"_ dijo el joven castaño con sazón.

El nombre Stuggart se me hacía familiar, aunque no podía recordar quién era la que se llamaba así. Ignorando mis pensamientos por el momento, seguí poniendo atención:

"¡_Pero no nos desviemos del tema, Sven! Diermissen promete que el jugoso chisme que nos trae es mucho mayor. No nos ha dicho mucho, pero nos dejó con esta fotografía que ustedes ven en sus pantallas: El jugador brasileño Carlos Santana, nuevo fichaje del todo poderoso Real Madrid, está en Alemania de vacaciones antes de la nueva concentración de los Galácticos. Y muy bien acompañado, por lo visto…" _

En la pantalla, salía Santana en aparentemente, un parque de diversiones. Junto a él, una rubia muy bien vestida con los ojos tapados por una franja negra hecha a computadora. Escupí mi bebida y Shery dejó caer su chocolate al suelo cuando reconocimos a Marie; no nos faltaba quitar la franja negra para reconocerla, ya que la veíamos todos los días.

"Marie… ¿pero qué diablos…?" empezó Shery, pero yo la detuve. Todavía faltaba más del reportaje…

"_Sí, y dice J__ürgen que esta chica no es cualquier bombón. Aparentemente, ella es una estudiante de una prestigiosa academia en Berlín. Aclaro que ya tiene 18, gente, no vayan a pensar mal de Santana…" _ dijo el hombre en lo que la foto dejaba la pantalla.

"_Entrevistamos a unas cuantas fans de Santana, para ver su reacción, y nos encontramos una variedad jugosa:"_ la mujer rió en lo que las entrevistadas salían al aire. Mujeres de todos los tamaños, colores y sabores daban su opinión, desde que Santana tenía derecho a ser feliz hasta de que la muchacha era una zorra, obviamente, y que si la veían en la calle, la iban a matar. Lastimosamente, las opiniones salvajes y malas eran la mayoría y no para menos: Santana era un hombre atractivo y muchas mujeres lo deseaban. Era incoherente que saliera con una chica de colegio. Lo cual nos traía de vuelta a Marie, quien estaba siendo estrangulada por Shery:

"¡¿Cómo no me habías dicho?!" decía la peliazul mientras sacudía a su amiga. "¡Esto es terrible! ¿Cómo diablos se les ocurrió salir a un parque de diversiones? Ahí hay demasiada gente, ¡y Santana es una celebridad!"

"¡Estábamos en una cita!" dijo la rubia mientras se soltaba de su amiga. Apoyó la frente en el vidrio frío del escaparate y suspiró, "Carlos me dijo que quería salir conmigo hace ya como un mes. Fui a ver el entrenamiento de los amigos de Karl por unas semanas. Decidieron hacer como un mini torneo ya que Tsubasa, Hyuga, Rivaul y los demás estaban en Berlín. Recuerda Shery que Isabella estaba castigada y tú estabas en tu trabajo; no tengo muchas amistades además de ustedes, así que Karl me invitó a ir a verlos jugar. Bueno, hablé con Carlos de vez en cuando en los recesos y el último día me pidió que saliera con él. De verdad la pasé bien en la cita, así que salimos más veces. Esa foto, creo, es del día de la Aventura de Francés…"

Mientras yo me encogía pensando en ese día, un grupo de chicas pasaba junto a nosotros. Al parecer, también habían visto la noticia y lanzaban pestes en cuanto a la rubia junto a Santana. Marie palideció y se escondió detrás de Shery; esto no iba a ser bueno para ella…

De pronto, el celular de la rubia empezó a sonar: al otro lado de la línea estaba Santana, quien ya había visto la noticia, la llamaba para ver cómo estaba. No nos dio tiempo de enternecernos por la escena ya que mi celular también empezó a sonar. Lo miré y estaba en pantalla el número de celular de Schneider que sin duda también había visto la noticia.

"¡Contéstale tú!" le dije a Shery mientras le lanzaba el aparato. Shery lo miró y el entendimiento cruzó su cara al contestar. Ella atendió a Schneider y oí la extraña conversación:

"Si, está aquí con nosotras en las afueras del centro comercial… No, no le ha pasado nada…. Está hablando con Santana ahora, por eso no te atiende… Oye, oye, oye, no me grites. Es obvio que no le va a colgar a su novio por ti… ¡Ah! ¿Tú tampoco sabías? Ya somos tres entonces… Si, Isabella está bien también… ¿Que por qué no te contestó?...Emmm, es que está en el baño, sí, y me dejó su teléfono… No, todavía no ha salido… Wow, te trajiste a toda la liga europea, ¿sabes?... La señora, obviamente, tiene más cerebro que ustedes, panda de tontos… Pero qué malvado, oye. Me va a matar… Si, si… lo haré… ¡Vete al infierno!" dijo la peliazul cortando de golpe.

"¿Qué te dijo?" le pregunté a mi amiga, mientras Marie todavía seguía hablando con Santana.

"Que llevemos a Marie a casa en un taxi, y que le digamos a Santana que también se llegue, porque todos están reunidos allí..." dijo la chica en voz alta para que Marie oyera. Ésta asintió y le comunicó a su novio el mensaje.

"¿Y quiénes son todos?"

"Pues parece que Karl llamó a Kaltz y a Wakabayashi para que lo ayudaran a localizar a Marie (porque no contestaba su teléfono) y el super portero vino con refuerzos: Hyuga, Tsubasa, Misaki, los Tachibana y Wakashimazu . Sin embargo, fue la esposa de Tsubasa quien, llamando a su marido, sugirió llamar a las amigas primero antes el hermano sobreprotector Schneider y sus secuaces salieran con garrotes y antorchas hacia el hotel de Santana..."

"Sabia mujer… Bueno, pongamos a Marie en un taxi y que se vaya a su casa. Mañana va a ser un día largo para ella…" dije yo, pensando cómo diablos iba Marie a salir con Santana con todas las fans y la prensa encima. No la envidiaba… Bueno, aunque tal vez un poco…

"Em…Isabella… tú y yo también vamos para allá…"

"¿Eh? ¿Y nosotras por qué?"

"Porque Schneider me está cobrando el favor por las fotos de Hyuga que sacó para mí en la fiesta que hicieron en casa de Wakabayashi…" explicó Shery en voz baja mientras paraba un taxi y Marie se subía.

"¿Y eso qué diablos tiene que ver conmigo?" pregunté malhumorada.

"Schneider quiere hablar contigo. A solas… ¡Lo siento!" me dijo al tiempo que me arrebataba mi bolso, subía detrás de Marie y cerraba la puerta con rapidez. Le gritó al conductor que acelerara y se perdieron antes que yo pudiera reaccionar. Confundida, me quedé viendo al taxi perderse a la distancia, hasta que los sonidos de una bocina me distrajeron. Un poco más atrás de donde se había parqueado el taxi, estaba el Lamborghini blanco de Schneider, cuyo conductor me hacía señas para que entrara. '_Detesto a Schneider….'_ Pensé mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia el auto; Shery se había llevado mi celular y mi bolso, con ellos toda manera de comunicarme y dinero para moverme. Estaba a merced del rubio. _'Corrección: Detesto a Schneider y a Shery…'_

*******

"¿Por qué no contestas mi llamadas?" preguntó el rubio una vez que aceleró.

"Yo no contesto números desconocidos" respondí tercamente mientras miraba hacia afuera del auto.

"No mientas. Sé que le pediste a Marie mi número para no sé qué tontería, pero en realidad lo pusiste en tu celular para no contestarme," prosiguió el futbolista, igual de terco.

"Bueno, no quiero hablar contigo. Suficiente razón, ¿no?" escupí con rabia.

"No me digas que todavía estás avergonzada por la tontería del beso. Mamá me ha descubierto en peores escenarios, te lo aseguro…"

"Y no lo dudo, pero no me utilices para ampliar la cantidad de actos reprobables que haces. Yo no soy de esas mujeres."

"Y lo sé. Por eso quiero salir contigo…" dijo Schneider mientras frenaba en una intersección. La luz roja se acababa de poner y la gente cruzaba la avenida.

Sorprendida, lo volví a ver. Él me sonrió, guiñando el ojo. Sonrojada, volví a mirar afuera de la ventana. "Ni me conoces. No sabes quién soy ni lo que hago. ¿Por qué diablos saldrías conmigo?"

"Precisamente por eso: para conocerte mejor. La verdad, de las amigas de mi hermana, eres la que prefiero. No te vuelcas a las tonterías cursis de Marie, pero tampoco eres inmune al romance. Y eres de carácter fuerte, pero no tanto como el de Shery, que vendería su alma al diablo para verme sometido en frente de ella…" terminó mientras tomábamos rumbo hacia su casa.

"Esa imagen fue perturbante…"

"Em… si… no lo volveremos a mencionar…."

"Eso espero…"

"Entonces, ¿puedo confirmarle a mamá que estamos saliendo?" dijo en tono de broma. "Desde que viniste a estudiar aquel día no dejar de preguntar cuando vuelves…"

"No, no puedes confirmar nada porque no estamos saliendo. Me cae demasiado bien tu mamá, pero a mí me gusta Wakabayashi" dije cruzando los brazos.

"Te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora. A Wakabayashi no le gustas tú. Me lo hubiera dicho; siempre me cuenta todo. Él todavía sigue enamorado de su ex novia. Sabine y él hacían muy buena pareja; ella lo cortó la semana antes de que él le propusiera matrimonio. Yo mismo vi cuando compró el anillo. Él no se dio cuenta, por supuesto, ni yo se lo he dicho. Es demasiado orgulloso para la lástima ajena…"

Seguí mirando la gente pasar, tratando de contener los celos y la tristeza: ¿Quién sería esa Sabine Sttugart que me separaba de Wakabayashi? La odiaba y ni siquiera la conocía. ¿Y si ella no hubiera terminado con Wakabayashi? ¿Se hubieran casado? Era tarde para tantas preguntas: los ojos me ardían por las lágrimas que no quería dejar salir. Nadie me había visto llorar desde que murió mi padre y ésta no iba a ser la ocasión.

"Piénsalo, nada más eso te pido. Sé que quieres a Wakabayashi, pero también puedes aprender a quererme a mí," terminó el rubio mientras se estacionaba en frente de su casa. Santana y Rivaul estaban entrando mientras Wakabayashi hablaba por teléfono en el jardín. El portero nos sonrió y dijo que entraría en un minuto. Dándonos la espalda, siguió con su conversación:

"No, no, no era a ti, Sabine. Era para Schneider que acababa de llegar con Isabella, una de las amiguitas de su hermana… Si, si, pero dime, ¿estás bien? Pasaron esa nota de nuevo en la televisión y temí que algo malo te hubiera pasado…"

Corrí de inmediato adentro de la casa, donde me encerré en el baño. Me lavé la cara, tratando sin éxito de contener las lágrimas de despecho. Schneider entró al baño poco después y me abrazó, mientras yo lloraba amargamente en su camisa…

* * *

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, hola, hola

Este es el capitulo extra de disculpa por mi indecente tiempo de updating. Si no han leído el anterior, sugiero que lo hagan XD

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Una vez todos reunidos –y calmados, en mi caso—Schneider se acomodó en el sillón al frente de la chimenea, mientras, a su derecha, en el otro más largo, se sentaban Tsubasa, Santana y Rivaul. Al frente de estos últimos estaban Kaltz, Wakabayashi y Hyuga, los Tachibana y Wakashimazu estaban sentados en los brazos del sillón del Tigre. Finalmente, Misaki, Shery y yo compartíamos el asiento frente al rubio.

"Bueno, ¿desde hace cuánto sales con mi hermana, Santana?" preguntó Schneider a uno de los brasileños. Una vez que habiéndose saludado todos, Schneider tomó la actitud del macho-alfa-dominante. Marie lo hubiera puesto en su lugar, pero al parecer estaba hablando con sus padres en la habitación contigua.

El brasileño junto a Rivaul, respiró profundamente, "Desde hace un mes, una semana."

"¿Y cuándo planeabas venir a pedir permiso de mi padre y mío?" dijo Schneider mordazmente, sentándose en el borde del sillón. Noté que Wakabayashi y Kaltz también estaban al borde de sus sillones, preparados para saltar, sin duda, si Schneider perdía los estribos.

"Decidí venir a _presentarme_ con tu _padre_ cuando Marie me lo pidiera. Como ella no había mencionado el asunto, decidí no presionarla."

"Marie es muy tímida; ella no hubiera mencionado el asunto hasta que fuera muy tarde para remediarlo. Y debiste considerar tu condición de celebridad en todo esto. Mi padre y yo hemos trabajado fuertemente para que nuestra vida pública no afecte a mamá y a Marie y vienes tú a echarlo a perder todo."

"Un momento, un momento. Esto no es la Edad Media. Si quiero salir con una chica, saldré con ella si está de acuerdo. Marie es una mujer muy inteligente, que sabe lo que quiere. Ella está totalmente consciente de mi "condición de celebridad" y de los peros que eso conlleva y sin embargo, aceptó salir conmigo. Ella no necesita protección, y si ocupara, la protegeré _yo_ de ahora en adelante," dijo Santana, también al borde de su asiento. Tsubasa y Rivaul estaban tan listos como Kaltz y Wakabayashi para atajar al brasileño en caso necesario. Shery y yo suspiramos desde el sillón contiguo mientras que Schneider nos lanzó una mirada oscura.

El Tigre cruzó los brazos y habló solemne, "Me parece que debiste haber pedido permiso desde antes, Santana, es lo correcto. Así declaras que tus intenciones son honorables." Schneider cruzó los brazos y asintió ante las palabras de Hyuga.

"¡Pero eso es muy anticuado!" gritaron los Tachibana al unísono.

"Es lo digno para cualquier hombre que quiera salir con una mujer" dijo Wakashimazu gravemente.

"Si, en…um… La Edad Media, ¿tal vez?" intervine mientras la mitad de la audiencia me miraba con reprobación y la otra concurría conmigo. "Santana aquí presente es una buena persona; no es mujeriego a lo que me cuentan, vive para su carrera, no tiene resistencia al alcohol así que no toma y se ve que quiere a Marie. ¿Cuál es el problema? De por sí, están saliendo; no los casen todavía…"

"¡El problema es que si yo hubiera sabido que estaban saliendo, podría haberles aconsejado a qué lugares ir que les garantizaran la privacidad que necesitan para estar tranquilos!" dijo Schneider frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Eso es mentira!" dijo Shery levantándose de su asiento. Yo me apresuré a tomarla de la cintura: conociéndola, podía reducir a Schneider a polvo. "¡Estás enojado porque Marie está saliendo con alguien y en tu función de macho sobreprotector, eso no computa en tus planes!"

"¡Eso es ridículo!" dijo el rubio volviendo la cara.

"Shery tiene razón" dije calmadamente mientras mi amiga se sentaba. "Lo que tienes que comprender es que Marie ya es una mujer adulta, que puede tomar sus propias decisiones. Me parece que eso es lo que están intentando comprender tus padres, Schneider, y por eso están hablando con ella."

"Si, Isabella, pero debes verlo desde su punto de vista también," intervino Wakabayashi en defensa de su amigo. "La familia de Schneider ya ha sufrido embates de los fans y no han sido insultos nada más. En mi caso, mi ex novia Sabine fue atacada por una fan enloquecida y estuvo en el hospital por dos semanas. Además, es prudente que el novio vaya a presentarse a la familia: ¿acaso no te gustaría que si, por ejemplo, yo saliera contigo, fuera a presentarle mis respetos a tu padre y hermano?"

Vi desde el rabillo del ojo como Shery negaba rápidamente con la cabeza, pero ya era tarde. Estaba enfadada con Wakabayashi, aunque no era culpa de él y esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Me levanté con toda la intención de aplicar bofetadas, pero Shery me detuvo. Sin embargo, estaba libre para hablar, lo cual es más peligroso a veces," ¡¿Respetos a mi padre y a mi hermano?! ¡Mi hermano murió junto con mi madre, así que tendrías que ir a un cementerio en América a presentarle respectos a los gusanos que carcomieron su cuerpo!--"

"¡Isabella, lo siento!" interrumpió el portero, con ojos apenados. El resto de la habitación estaba en un silencio sepulcral. "Yo no lo sabía…"

"¡Es obvio que no lo sabías! ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí! ¡Y si estuvieras saliendo conmigo, sabrías entonces que mi padre murió en un accidente automovilístico cuando yo tenía 12 y que no es sabio para nadie mencionar a mi padre tan libremente como lo haces tú!" terminé furiosa, mientras sentía una lágrima de cólera resbalar por mi mejilla.

Schneider se levantó como un rayo rumbo a la cocina, por un vaso de agua como comprobé después. Wakabayashi se levantó también y se inclinó profundamente frente a mí a modo de disculpa, murmurando _gomen nasai, honto ni gomen nasai_ una y otra vez. Tomé el vaso de agua ofrecido por Schneider y me senté, ignorando a Wakabayashi que aún seguía disculpándose.

"Me parece que nos salimos del punto," dijo Misaki mientras se llevaba a Wakabayashi a su asiento. Una vez sentado el portero, el Artista continuó, "Lo más sensato aquí es enfocarnos en cómo proteger a la hermana de Schneider. Santana tiene una gran base de fans, y no sólo aquí. De acuerdo a lo que le pasó a la ex novia de Wakabayashi, podríamos trazar un plan efectivo…"

"Shery y yo podemos cuidarla en el colegio cuando volvamos. Y puede pasar en mi casa el tiempo en que no esté aquí o con Santana…" dije señalando a Shery y a mí.

"Yo también la cuidaré y puedo contratar un guardaespaldas para que la vigile en caso necesario," dijo el Galáctico.

"¿Cuál es el plan para los fotógrafos? Son una peste…" preguntó Tsubasa. Y él debería saber, siendo el jugador mejor pagado de la liga europea, los fotógrafos lo acosaban como moscas. Tuvo que planear el viaje a Alemania en secreto para que no lo molestaran, e incluso, ir a dejar a sus hijos a casa de su madre en Japón antes de venir.

"Bueno, podemos sacarla por la entrada de empleados en el colegio…" Shery sugirió.

"Teñirle el cabello sería una buena idea…" dijo Wakashimazu mientras tomaba una foto de la joven que estaba en la chimenea.

"Tal vez podrían ir a pasar el verano en otro lado, para dejar que esto se calme…" opinó Rivaul.

"¡Yo la puedo llevar a Madrid!"

"Ése es el primer lugar donde la buscarían, Santana, y la situación se haría todavía más escandalosa…" señaló Hyuga con desdén. Que lo supiera él, que invitó a Maki a pasar el verano con él en Italia y la prensa se volvió loca.

"Sugiero Bochum. Gran ciudad y excelentes paisajes…"

"No, Isabella, no vamos a llevar a Marie al Love Parade, lugar de la fiesta electrónica y el hedonismo para este verano…"

"Eres una aguafiestas Shery…"

"Enfoquémonos señoritas, por favor…"

"Lo sentimos, Misaki…"

"Oigan, ¿y si todo esto no fuera necesario?" se oyó una voz grave desde la esquina.

Todos volvimos a ver a Kaltz, quien mascaba su usual palillo de dientes. El Trabajador se levantó y se dirigió a los presentes, "Estamos suponiendo que las fotos ya están afuera…"

"Pasaron una foto ahora más temprano en el programa de chismes de las 6, Kaltz. A papá casi le da un infarto…"Schneider habló.

"Si, lo sé. Pero la foto tenía una franja negra en la cara de Marie. Los que la reconocimos fue porque la vemos seguido, pero para el público en general, fue una rubia despampanantemente atractiva y—"

"¡Oye!" se oyó las voces de Santana y Schneider.

"Lo siento, me desvié… ¿En qué estaba? ¡Ah, sí, las fotos! Bueno, yo propongo que nos dividamos en dos equipos: la mitad a la televisora a borrar las fotos de archivo y la otra mitad a la casa de Diermissen a robarse los negativos y asunto arreglado."

"Uy, si, por supuesto. Y después todos comeremos galletas de jengibre en la misma celda. ¡¿Estás demente, Kaltz?!" dijo Shery desde el sillón.

"Si lo piensan, no es mala idea. Podríamos ahorrarle a Marie un sinfín de problemas…" intervino Santana.

"Solo para que te vaya a visitar a la cárcel, Carlos…" dijo Rivaul a su compatriota.

"Bueno, yo soy muy rápido, y los Tachibana y yo tenemos entrenamiento en artes marciales. Podemos entrar a la televisora sin ser detectados. Pero nos faltaría alguien que sepa de computadoras…" dijo Wakashimazu, pensativo.

"¡Isabella es hábil con los aparatos! La he visto cargar cualquier cantidad de artefactos en su bolso, sin olvidar cuando resucitó la computadora de Marie de entre los muertos…" comunicó Schneider desde su asiento.

"Ah, pues eso fue muy fácil. Tendrías que haberme visto cuando arreglé la red de la compañía de papá, nadie lo creía… Oigan… ¡un momento! ¡Lo que planean es ilegal!" exclamé cuando me di cuenta que me querían meter en el enredo.

"Listo, Wakashimazu y los Tachibana introducen a Isabella al edificio y ella borrará los documentos. Ocupamos a alguien que los lleve y los traiga…" dijo Misaki, apuntando todo en una hoja sacada de quien sabe dónde.

"Pe…pero Misaki… la ilegalidad de esto…" traté de decir, pero me ignoraron.

"Yo puedo llevarlos y esperarlos en el auto," se ofreció Wakabayashi. "Eso sí, ocupamos uno que no se haya visto antes… Y que no tenga placas"

"Llévense el mío. Nadie se dará cuenta porque como vamos con Schneider a todas partes, sólo su auto es el que ven…" aseveró Kaltz.

"Perfecto, entonces los demás nos vamos a la casa de este tal Diermissen a quitarle las fotos. ¿Quién va conmigo?" preguntó Schneider. De inmediato, Santana levantó su mano, seguido por Hyuga, Kaltz y Misaki.

"¿Y la ropa?" preguntó Kazuo. "Todos tenemos que ir vestidos de negro, ¿no?"

"Es lo más conveniente, si. Pero ocupamos algo para la cara. Yo tengo unos gorros que nos pueden servir a los Tachibana, Isabella y a mí a un estilo ninja, creo…" habló Wakashimazu pensativo.

"¿Y los demás?" dijo Santana.

"Hmmm, pantimedias negras podrían servir, ¿no?" intervino Rivaul, mientras a su alrededor los hombres asentían.

"Brillante idea, Rivaul. Pero a estas horas, ¿dónde conseguimos pantimedias?" inquirió Misaki con lógica. Eran las 10 y media de la noche; las tiendas de lencería y demás estarían cerradas de seguro.

"¡Shery tiene pantimedias! ¡Le visto de todos los colores posibles!" señaló Schneider, mientras Shery trataba –en vano—de esconder sus piernas. "Podemos ir a su casa y que ella nos preste una que otra…"

"¿Y ser cómplice de sus fechorías? ¡Ni loca!" exclamó la peliazul en pánico.

"Te recuerdo Shery, que todavía me debes 7 favores por las 8 fotos que te pasé del personaje que tú y yo sabemos. Ya me cobré uno ahora más temprano, pero igual todavía me debes… No creo que quieras que yo le informe a ese personaje sobre—"

La chica palideció y rápidamente interrumpió al alemán, "Tienes un raro don del convencimiento, Schneider. Están cordialmente invitados a mi cajón de ropa íntima a buscar las pantimedias que les combinen más…"

"Así está mucho mejor…"

"¿Y nosotros qué hacemos?" preguntó Tsubasa señalándose a sí mismo y a Rivaul.

"Ustedes son increíblemente populares para la prensa. No sería bueno que los descubrieran. Sugiero que se vayan al hotel de Tsubasa y allí será nuestro punto de contacto. Programaremos nuestros celulares para la faena…" dijo Misaki, inesperado líder de la operación, mientras pedía los teléfonos para programarlos. Al final, se decidió también usar nombres claves para evitar ser identificados si las grabaciones salían a la luz:

SGGK: Wakabayashi

Mono 1 y Mono A: Kazuo y Masao ("ser el mono número uno no implica una diferencia de rango respecto al mono A," explicaron los hermanos…)

Soccer no Ko: Santana

Soccer no Ou: Tsubasa

Soccer no Taka: Rivaul

Karate Keeper: Wakashimazu

Artista: Misaki

Tigre: Hyuga

Emperador: Schneider

Trabajador: Kaltz

Lentes: yo, Isabella ("¡Oigan, ése es el nombre más poco creativo del mundo!" protesté. "Es tu marca personal, Isabella" dijo Schneider… Hombres…)

Pantimedias: Shery

En vano traté de advertirles que mientras los nombres claves de Shery y míos nos protegerían, los de ellos eran sacados de la prensa y que por supuesto serían reconocidos si las grabaciones llegaran a la luz…

"¡Ok, ahora, a prepararse y estaremos en nuestras posiciones a las mil doscientas cincuenta horas!" dijo Hyuga.

"¿A qué horas?"

"A las 12 y 50, Masao…"

"Ah, ok…"

Todos salieron en tropel, dejándonos a Shery y a mí atrás. "Sakamoto te va a matar si se entera de esto, ¿verdad?" me preguntó mi amiga.

"Muy probablemente. Después de torturarme lenta y dolorosamente… Pero, diablos, ¡esto será divertido!" me reí en lo que nos encaminábamos detrás de los muchachos. Hubiéramos tomado unos minutos más y nos hubiera alcanzado Marie a avisarnos como su padre había cobrado unos favores y había impedido que la nota saliera a la luz…

*******

"Mono 1 a Mono A, ¿me copias, Mono A?"

"Adelante, adelante Mono 1. ¿Están en posición?"

"Si, Lentes y Karate Keeper están forcejeando como acordado. Sale el guarda a ver qué sucede… Voy a mi lugar. Trae a SGGK porque lo ocuparemos pronto…"

"¿Y a mí por qué?" protestó el super portero.

"Porque ya tú has estado aquí antes y sabes hacia dónde podríamos dirigirnos. No en vano te han entrevistado tanto en tele, SGGK..."

"Está bien, está bien. Avisen cuando estén listos. Cambio y Fuera"

El plan resultó sencillamente macabro y funcionó. Yo debía fingir la parte de dama en peligro y fingir que estaba siendo asaltada por Wakashimazu (ataviado previamente con un gorro fusión máscara ninja-pasamontañas). Justo cuando el guarda se acercara lo suficiente, Kazuo lo dejaría inconsciente desde atrás y rápidamente, Wakashimazu se encargaría del otro guardia. Una vez adentro, nos introdujimos en los ductos de ventilación que iban por todo el edificio. En el tercer piso, nos acomodamos bien nuestras máscaras, pateamos una rejilla y aterrizamos en un lobby. De inmediato nos escondimos detrás del mostrador:

"Lentes, fíjate, ¿cuántas personas hay en la cabina de grabación?"

"Tres hombres y una mujer, Karate Keeper… Ughh, esto es ridículo"

"Silencio. ¡Monos! Creen una distracción…" dijo Wakashimazu a los Tachibana, quienes subieron al mostrador y saltaron al candelabro colgando del techo, chillando como simios. Bien pronto, uno de los hombres abrió la puerta de la cabina y empezó a gritarles a los gemelos que bajaran de ahí o llamaría a seguridad. Los Tachibana le cayeron a golpes, literalmente, sometiéndolo en segundos. Los otros hombres salieron precipitadamente en ayuda de su compañero pero Wakabayashi y Wakashimazu los pusieron fuera de combate en instantes. La mujer gritó y trató de levantar el teléfono para pedir ayuda pero fui más rápida y me lancé a sus piernas para derribarla. Una vez en el suelo, le pegué una bofetada que la dejó inconsciente.

"Wow, Lentes, tremendo golpe…" dijo Kazuo acercándose a ver a la mujer.

"¿Está viva?" preguntó Masao mientras trataba de sentirle el pulso.

"¡Claro que sí, tontos!" dije, temiendo por dentro que le hubiera pegado muy fuerte.

"Estará bien, sólo le dolerá la cara cuando se levante," explicó Wakashimazu. "Ahora a lo tuyo, Isabe--Lentes y salgamos de aquí…"

"Ves, les dije que lo de los nombres era tonto…"

De inmediato me puse detrás de las computadoras, tratando de ver donde estaban los archivos del programa de chismes. Después de una hora, logré ubicar las fotos en una carpeta con la fecha del día siguiente. Procedí a borrarlas lo más rápido posible:

"Aquí están. Ya estoy eliminando todo y luego podremos irnos."

"Oye elimina también otras cuantas cosas para disimular…" me susurró Wakabayashi por encima del hombro.

"Si, estaba en eso. Si no, podrían sospechar…" dije mientras escogía carpetas al azar y las borraba de la computadora. De pronto, sentí unas manos en la cintura que me levantaron de la silla. El grito que proferí fue ahogado por las manos de Wakabayashi sobre mi boca: alguien venía. Nos escondimos detrás de las computadoras

Una viejita de aproximadamente 80 años, con delantal y escoba, casi se muere del susto cuando encontró los cuatro cuerpos de la gente de la cabina:

"Sind Sie wohl, Katinka?!" _'¡¿Estás bien, Katinka?!' _le preguntaba la anciana mientras sacudía a la mujer que yo había dejado inconsciente y luego se fijaba en los demás con igual angustia.

"Karate Keeper, golpea a la anciana…" susurró Kazuo con premura.

"¡No puedo golpear a una anciana!" susurró de vuelta el aludido.

"¡Alguien tiene que evitar que hable!" dije yo en el mismo tono mientras veía como la mujer llamaba a alguien, seguridad lo más probable.

"¡Entonces golpéala tú! Eres mujer, puedes hacerlo" murmuró Masao.

"¡Ni loca! ¡No soy tan malvada para golpear a una anciana!"

"Entonces deberemos correr" susurró Wakabayashi. "Si llamó a seguridad, no nos queda mucho tiempo…"

"Ok, a las tres entonces…" dijo Masao en lo que nos preparábamos.

El Mono A contó 3 y saltamos por encima de la mesa tras la cual estábamos escondidos. Las computadoras cayeron al suelo en un estruendo del diablo, unido a los gritos de la pobre mujer de limpieza. Salimos al lobby e íbamos a introducirnos en el ducto de ventilación cuando dos guardas nos bloquearon el paso. Masao y Wakashimazu se les tiraron encima mientras los demás viramos hacia el pasillo de la izquierda.

"¡Vengan!" gritó Wakabayashi mientras Masao y Wakashimazu eliminaban a los guardas. "Si más no recuerdo, hay una habitación que tiene una ventana hacia el exterior. Tendremos que saltar"

Doblamos a la derecha y luego a la derecha otra vez para encontrarnos en una sala de espera. El Mono A y el Karate Keeper entraron detrás de nosotros poco después, barricando la puerta con plantas y sillas.

"¡Vienen refuerzos!" jadeó Masao. "Los guardas que golpeamos primero se recuperaron y llamaron al resto de la seguridad del edificio."

"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?" preguntó Wakabayashi mientras Kazuo y yo forzábamos la ventana para abrirla.

"Un minuto, dos a lo más…" respondió el Karate Keeper mientras aseguraba más la puerta.

Logramos abrir la ventana: Kazuo miró hacia el suelo y sonrió, comentando que no había mucha altura que cubrir para llegar al suelo. De inmediato se lanzó afuera, dio dos vueltas en el aire y cayó al suelo magistralmente. Su hermano se lanzó tras de él, aterrizando de la misma manera. Wakashimazu me señaló para saltar; llegando al borde y viendo el abismo, recordé que estábamos en el tercer piso.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no… ¡Ni loca salto desde esta altura!"

"Isabella, tienes que hacerlo. No hay ya otra manera de salir" dijo Wakabayashi en lo que oímos como los guardas arremetían pesadamente contra la puerta.

"Wakabayashi, salta primero y yo me aseguro de que salte para que la atrapes abajo" dijo el Karate Keeper mirando la puerta con preocupación.

El super portero saltó hacia el suelo, en una caída menos agraciada que sus compatriotas, sin embargo. Levantándose, alzó sus brazos hacia mí: "¡Vamos, Isabella, no hay tiempo!"

Cerrando los ojos y arrepintiéndome de mis pecados, me lancé afuera de la ventana en lo que la puerta se cedía. Después de un momento de vacío horroroso, aterricé sobre Wakabayashi, estampándolo en el suelo. Wakashimazu tocó tierra a la par nuestra y nos gritó que corriéramos, pues oía perros a la lejanía. Velozmente nos incorporamos; Wakabayashi tomó mi mano y corrió detrás de los Tachibana y Wakashimazu. Lastimosamente, ellos eran futbolistas y yo una aspirante a DJ: nuestras condiciones físicas diferían radicalmente. Al segundo tropezón mío, Wakabayashi frenó y dijo que me cargaría. Sin considerar el decoro, salté a su espalda y el portero empezó a correr de nuevo, alcanzando a sus amigos en unas cuantas zancadas. Llegamos al Chevy de Kaltz; me tiraron sin mucha ceremonia en el asiento trasero junto con los Tachibana y una vez que Wakashimazu y Wakabayashi se acomodaron en los delanteros, el Karate Keeper aceleró, perdiendo el edificio de la televisora en la distancia.

"¡Mono 1 al Soccer no Ou! Responde, Soccer No Ou" dijo Kazuo, comunicándose con el comando central.

"Aquí Soccer no Ou, adelante Mono 1. ¿Cómo les fue?" preguntó la voz de Tsubasa llena de humor.

"¡Misión cumplida! Lentes borró todos los archivos comprometedores y Karate Keeper organizó nuestro plan de escape"

"¿Los descubrieron?" preguntó Misaki cortando a Tsubasa.

"Sí, pero no hubo nada que lamentar, Artista. SGGK conocía a la perfección el edificio y pudimos saltar desde una ventana del tercer piso. ¿Cómo estuvo la parte de ustedes?"

"Aquí estoy con Emperador y Pantimedias en la base. Tuvimos que dividirnos, así que estamos esperando noticias de los demás. ¡Ah! Se están reportando con Soccer no Taka en estos instantes. Al parecer ellos también tuvieron éxito."

"Perfecto. Nos vemos en la base. Cambio y Fuera"

El otro grupo tuvo ciertos contratiempos. Al parecer, el paparazzi estaba fuera de su casa, así que Shery, Schneider y Misaki se fueron a seguirlo. Le quitaron su cartera con el dinero y todos los negativos en ella, dejando sus documentos una banca del parque, para no levantar tantas sospechas. El otro grupo, Santana, Hyuga y Kaltz, se reportó muy tarde porque el éxito de su misión fue salvaje. Al día siguiente supimos por las noticias sobre el robo de la televisora, el asalto hacia Jürguen Diermissen y la quema de la casa del famoso paparazzi. Quien sabe cómo, Santana tropezó con una vela encendida y se desató un infierno que consumió la casa de Diermissen y sus pertenencias. Hasta la fecha, Santana sostiene que fue un accidente y nadie se explica quienes fueron los responsables de los eventos de aquel mes…

*******

Después del sermón del señor Schneider, en el cual comparaba nuestros cerebros con los de un pescado agónico, la señora Schneider nos invitó a quedarnos a dormir. Todos declinaron menos Shery, Wakabayashi y yo, pues nuestras respectivas casas estaban muy lejos. Wakabayashi durmió en la habitación de Schneider, Shery en la de Marie y yo en el sillón. Schneider estaba dispuesto a cederme su cama, pero se lo pensó mejor al comprender que terminaría durmiendo junto a Wakabayashi. Me cambié a mi pijama negra y traté de conciliar el sueño.

A las 3 de la mañana, cuando comprendí que iba a seguir dando vueltas en el sillón sin poder dormir, me levanté a tomar un poco de leche. Descubrí el tesoro máximo en la refrigeradora: un pastel de chocolate con fresas. Cuando iba por mi segundo pedazo, una figura bajaba las escaleras:

"¿Tampoco puedes dormir, Isabella?" preguntó Wakabayashi mientras entraba a la cocina. Estaba descalzo, vestido con una camiseta blanca y un pantalón de dormir vino.

Engullí el pedazo de pastel en mi boca y negué con la cabeza, "Demasiada emoción por una noche, creo yo…"

Wakabayashi tomó asiento frente a mí en el desayunador. Cortó un pedazo de pastel y empezó a comerlo lentamente. Sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pijama y envió un mensaje a alguien.

"¿Un mensaje para Sabine?" pregunté antes de tomar mi vaso de leche.

"Pues sí. Le había comentado del plan y ella me dijo que íbamos a terminar en la cárcel. Le mandé a decir que estábamos bien en casa de Schneider," confirmó el portero mientras comía un pedazo del pastel. "Y a todo esto, ¿cómo sabes tú de Sabine?"

"Schneider me contó…"

"Ha, ha, ha, ¿y qué más mencionó ese chismoso?"

"Pues… que aún la sigues amando…" murmuré por lo bajo, pero el hombre oyó sin duda. Siguió comiendo e ignoró mi comentario. Decidí que si alguna vez en mi vida iba a ser valiente, el momento era este, "¿La sigues amando?"

Wakabayashi se quedó sorprendido; los japoneses son muy reservados respecto a su vida privada. Lastimosamente, los hispanohablantes somos muy directos: éste era mi momento. "Siento si me estoy entrometiendo, pero nada más intento comprender tu situación…"

El japonés tragó su pedazo de pastel y encogió los hombros. "No, no te estás entrometiendo; es sólo que nadie me lo había preguntado tan directamente. Puedo decirte que Sabine fue una parte importante en mi vida, ya que fue la primera mujer con la que salí seriamente. Tal vez nunca deje de quererla, pero el cariño que siento por ella es el de una amiga muy querida."

"Eso no tiene sentido… Si no, no hubieras comprado un anillo…" murmuré en voz baja. O al menos eso pensé: el portero me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos…

"¡¿Eh?! ¿Cuál anillo?"

"Em… No, nada, yo tiendo a hablar locuras…." dije tratando de levantarme y correr de vuelta al sillón.

"Esas son locuras demasiado bien informadas. ¿De qué anillo estás hablando?" preguntó Wakabayashi bloqueándome el paso y obligándome a sentarme de nuevo. Dando un gran respiro, conté como Schneider lo había visto en una joyería escogiendo un anillo de compromiso. El japonés pestañeó como una lechuza y luego se echó a reír sonoramente.

Viendo mi cara confundida, Wakabayashi se apresuró a hablar, "¿Y tú le creíste a Schneider? ¡Ese hombre es el más chismoso de toda Alemania! El anillo era para Hyuga, no para Sabine…"

"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Para Hyuga?! Yo no sabía que tú…"

"¡No, no, no, no, no, no! ¡Hyuga me lo encargó para su novia Maki! ¡Qué mente tienes, Isabella, por Dios!"

"No es mi culpa… Tú no empezaste por explicarte bien… Además Schneider habla demasiado y por lo visto, yo soy muy ingenua…" me lamenté.

"A Schneider hay que creerle la mitad de lo que dice…"

"Pero aún así tiene razón, ¿no? Todavía estás interesado en Sabine…" insistí. Tenía que saber, era imperativo.

Wakabayashi bufó y se dirigió a su lado del desayunador, "¿Qué diablos de cosas te ha metido Schneider en la cabeza? Y Bueno, si así fuera, ¿qué con eso? No es que te afecte…"

Esta vez fui yo la que se rió con ganas. No podía creer que el portero fuera tan despistado. "¿No es obvio? Desde hace rato me agradas y no sólo como amigo. ¿Por qué te figuras que ando cargando tus guantes a todos lados que voy y me aguanto las tonterías de Shery, Marie y medio mundo que los ha visto?"

El portero se sonrojó violentamente en cuestión de segundos. Yo me volví a reír. "No me digas que te sorprende…" le dije, mientras bajaba la vista, "porque realmente, más obvia no podía ser…" Si Wakabayashi partía a Munich, entonces esta confesión no me afectaría en nada, no tenía nada que perder.

Después de estar en silencio por unos instantes, Wakabayashi se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia mí. Su mano derecha se acercó a mis labios: '¿_Se haría el milagro?'_ No, definitivamente no. Su dedo índice quitó de mi cara una gran mancha de chocolate que quién sabe hace cuánto estaba allí. Mientras cerraba los ojos y rogaba a la tierra que me tragara, sentí unos labios rozar los míos rápidamente.

Cuando abrí los ojos, Wakabayashi me daba la espalda. "Hablamos mañana… ¿ok?"

"Emmm… Claro… Eso creo… Pero ya es mañana, ¿no?"

"Pues bien… si… bueno… más tarde entonces….Buenas noches" dijo el portero rumbo a las escaleras, las cuales tomó de dos en dos.

Tratando de convencerme que todo fue un sueño, volví al sillón, donde dormí el sueño de los justos. Poco sabía que Schneider había bajado también por un bocadillo, y había escuchado con gran tristeza mi conversación con el portero…

* * *

Continuará


End file.
